


You'll Be In My Heart

by shadowsamurai



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contact with an alien device has...unexpected consequences for the team, and Jack is the one who has to handle things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squiggles, Doohickeys & OompaLoompas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set late in S4, but not between any particular episodes. Planet in this chapter is one of my own making. The title of this story is the same as the Phil Collins song deliberately, but it most definitely is not a song fic. Also, this is a really light hearted story, not meant to be taken seriously at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Carter!"

Sam rolled her eyes before turning to look at Jack. She'd lost count of how many times he had shouted her over the past half an hour, always asking the same question. Sometimes she couldn't believe he was a Colonel with more field experience than practically anyone else she'd ever met. She knew he acted dumb on purpose sometimes; but sometimes he really was dumb.

This time, though, Sam decided to humour him. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you *sure* this stuff isn't permanent?" Jack asked.

Normally his constant questioning her judgement would annoy Sam, but for some reason, she found this funny. "Yes, sir. I'm sure."

Which wasn't exactly the truth, and Jack seemed to know it, which was why he narrowed his eyes slightly and went back to watching Daniel and Teal'c. The moment his back was turned, Sam allowed herself a smirk. It was petty, she knew, but a little bit of revenge for certain things over the years; the tank top comment, the alternate versions of themselves who were married (so that wasn't *this* Jack's fault, but still), and the oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-you-did-that kiss in the time loop. Sam nodded slightly to herself. Yes, Colonel O'Neill was due a little bit of revenge from his second and now he was getting it.

Of course, if Colonel O'Neill had been asked his opinion, he would have said that he didn't deserve any sort of retribution for his actions; after all, he knew Sam would have done exactly the same thing if the roles had been reversed. It was, however, the casual way he dropped it into a conversation and never gave Sam a chance to respond that did it. So now, here they were on a new world, P3X-915, and it was raining.

Unfortunately, it was orange rain and it was saturating not only their clothes, but their skin and their hair.

"Carter, if I come outta this looking like a six foot Oompa-Loompa, there's gonna be trouble!" Jack called to her.

Teal'c tilted his head on one side. "I do not understand the reference, O'Neill."

"It's an Earth thing," Jack replied. "From a film."

"Major Carter assured us the effects will not last. Do you doubt her word?"

Jack looked up at the big Jaffa. "No. It's just…."

"He thinks Sam's getting her own back on him," Daniel interjected, without looking up from the markings he was studying.

Teal'c frowned. "Major Carter does not seem one inclined towards revenge."

Now Daniel did look up. "That depends on what Jack's supposed to have done…or actually did do."

"Not a word," Jack muttered warningly at Teal'c.

"To what are you referring, O'Neill?" Teal'c replied.

*'Damn,'* Jack thought. *'He's got the best poker face I've ever seen. Wonder if I can borrow it….'*

"Look, Sam might be happy to wind you up, Jack, but I don't think she'd include us," Daniel continued. "So if she says the colour will wash out…." He shrugged. "I believe her.

"Gangin' up of brainiacs," Jack muttered. "So, found anything interestin' yet?"

Daniel stood up and dusted his hands off. "Not a thing," he said, chagrined.

Jack looked surprised. "Zip?"

"Nada," Daniel confirmed, nodding.

"So those…."

"Are just weird looking doodles in the mud, Jack, yes," Daniel said.

"Oh," Jack replied, turning. "Carter! Hey, Carter!" Suddenly he couldn't see her. "Either of you notice where Carter went?"

"No, O'Neill. Shall I look for her?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah. You go that way, I'll go that way," Jack replied.

"I'll stay here. You know, in case Sam returns from…wherever she is," Daniel added.

"You mean you'll stay here where it's *dry*," Jack retorted, looking at the flimsy cover the archaeologist was stood under.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm not a field man, as you frequently like to point out. I'd probably get lost, which is a little pointless, don't you think?"

Jack shook his head, turned and walked off without another word. He headed straight to where he had seen Sam last, but the Major wasn't there. She had, however, left some clear footprints, and Jack followed slowly.

It didn't take him long to find his second. She was knelt down, obviously examining something, and didn't seem to have any idea he was there, so Jack took the opportunity to examine Sam. The past four years had been nothing short of a roller coaster for them in every single way, and he found himself wishing that the regulations didn't apply. Or that neither of them were in the military. Or one of hundred different things, all ending with the same conclusion; he and Sam together, as a couple.

What made it worse was their forced admission of their feelings so neither of them got shot. When Jack thought his feelings weren't reciprocated - because Sam had never actually said anything - he'd managed to convince himself of that even though he *knew* it wasn't true. But then those damned Zay'tarc things had happened and….

Jack shook his head and cleared his throat. "Waddja got there, Carter?"

Sam started a little and turned to look at him. "I don't know, sir, but it seems to be the only thing on this planet. There's no evidence of any life or previous civilisations; it's like no one's ever been here but us, sir."

"Well, someone put that big ol' gate there," Jack pointed out. "And Daniel's playing in the mud as well, looking at some squiggles."

Sam looked amused. "Squiggles, sir?"

Jack nodded firmly. "Yup. We got squiggles, doohickeys and Oompa-Loompa skin outta this mission. Lucky us."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied, grinning and holding up the device she had found. "At least it wasn't a total wasted trip."

Jack stared at her. "Only you, Major, would think that one doohickey and a load of squiggles were worth the trip through the gate."

"Oh, not those, sir," Sam said, waving away his comment as she walked past him. "I was thinking more about the Oompa- Loompa skin. You know, now I think about it, I'm not entirely sure it *will* come out."

"Let's hope it does, Carter, for your sake," Jack growled ominously, following his second back to the others.

"Have you located Major Carter, O'Neill?" Teal'c called.

"Yeah, she was playing with a doohickey," Jack replied.

Daniel's head shot up. "Sam found an artefact?"

Jack didn't know Daniel could move so fast, but before he reached Sam, there was a blinding flash of orange light, reflecting off the rain drops and dazzling everyone.

"What the…?" Jack shouted. "Carter! Teal'c! Daniel! Is everyone okay?"

"I think so, O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"Apart from not being able to see anything," Daniel added.

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered. "Carter! Carter!"

There was a groan. "Here, sir."

As his eyesight came back, Jack could see his second sprawled on the floor, the device near her hand. "For cryin' out loud, Carter, you didn't activate it, did you?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't know it *could* be activated, sir," Sam replied defensively. "All I did was turn it over and held it a different way and…."

"Bang?" Daniel supplied in an amused tone.

Sam glared at him. "This isn't funny, Daniel."

"It is if you're stood where I am," he replied. "Major Sam Carter, covered from head to toe in mud. Hey, Jack, have you got the camera?"

"I think, Danny Boy, you might have a death wish, but I don't." Jack turned to Sam and extended his hand.

"Jack, I don't think that's such a good idea," Daniel said suddenly.

"Why? You think I'm going to drag the Colonel down here instead of letting him help me up?" Sam snapped, only realising what she had said *after* she had said it.

Daniel's eyes widened. "Ah, no, Sam. I was thinking we have no idea what that device might have done to you, so…."

"As far as I know, it didn't do anything except light the place up like the fourth of July," Sam replied wearily. The dampness that had soaked her clothes was now seeping through to her clothes, and the last time she remembered being this cold was when she and Jack were stuck in the Artic.

"As far as you know," Daniel repeated.

"I agree with DanielJackson. This device may have caused unseen changes to you, Major Carter," Teal'c replied.

Jack held his hand up. "Right. Carter, can you get up without help?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said, pushing herself gingerly to her feet and trying not to slip.

"Good. Now what about that device?" he asked.

"Well, Sam's already touched it so I'd assume it's safe for her to touch again as long as she's careful," Daniel said.

Sam and Jack both glared at him. "You assume?" Jack repeated quickly before Sam could speak.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Daniel asked agitatedly.

"Look, I'll get it, okay?" Sam bent down and grabbed the device. Everyone waited, but nothing happened. "There, see? No problem."

"Daniel, do those…markings mean anything at all?" Jack asked.

The archaeologist shook his head. "Not as far as I can tell. At a guess…yes, Jack, a guess…I'd say no one's been here for a very very very long time, if at all. I think someone dropped a gate here and then forgot about it."

"Which is what I said, sir," Sam told Jack.

"I heard ya, Carter, but it's always a good idea to get the opinion of the other brainiac on the team," Jack replied. "Well, since there's nothing here for us except that…device thing Carter's holdin', let's head back to the gate."

TBC


	2. Double The Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while writing this I realised I'd made a huge error, but it fits so well with the story! Dammit. Okay, for the sake of this chapter, Johnny Depp's film 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' has been made a released! Yeah, I know, I'm a few years out of reality. Meh.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Jack had never been happier to take a shower. After SG1 had returned from P3X-915, General Hammond had given them all leave to go home for the night, a rather kind gesture on his part. Although Jack wasn't altogether surprised. When they had appeared in the gate room looking like something from a B-movie, it looked like Hammond was putting every ounce of self control to work to stop himself from laughing at his premier team. Some of the other personnel didn't have Hammond's discipline, but one look from either Jack or Sam, or even Teal'c, and they soon became very busy with something.

As Jack stripped his clothes off with distaste and stepped under the spray head, his thoughts turned to his second. Probably not the best time to be thinking about Sam, but Jack was more concerned about her than anything else at that point. Even though she had been given the all clear by Dr Fraiser and discharged with the strict stipulation to call Janet immediately if anything happened….

*'Yeah, 'cause even Carter isn't stupid enough to disobey that order,'* Jack thought to himself.

So even though Sam had been given firm instructions, ones which she had to promise to follow before she was allowed out of the infirmary, Jack was still worried about her. After all, she was his second in command and he knew he would never serve with a better officer. It wasn't just Sam's combat skills or vast intelligence that made her a good warrior; it was the fact that she worked so seamlessly with Jack and the rest of the team, without working at it. It was effortless, and Jack was always pleased and amused at their great communication without speaking. If something happened to Sam….

*'Shut up and concentrate on washing all this crap off you!'* he told himself, risking a glance down at the water spiralling down the drain. It was as bright orange as Bart Simpson was yellow, and Jack felt slightly worried about that.

Half an hour later, which was at least six times longer than he usually spent in the shower, Jack clambered out and padded over to the mirror. Slowly, hesitantly, he wiped it clear of condensation and looked in it.

Looking back was his own face, a little stubbly, hair sticking up in all directions, but all he cared about was he was the right colour again. Sweet. Grinning at his reflection and being thankful that mirrors couldn't talk, Jack left the bathroom and headed for his bedroom, checking the time and then his phone. He had plenty of time before the rest of the team turned up, and no one loved him. Excellent.

As soon as they found out Sam was going to be alright and that General Hammond had given them all the night off the base, Jack had suggested beer, film and pizza at his house. He had the feeling that some team bonding was just what they all needed and he had been hard pressed to suppress a grin when the others readily agreed.

In a show of gallantry, echoed by Daniel and Teal'c, Jack allowed Sam to pick the film, but as she left the base with an evil, yet all-too-innocent smile on her face, he wondered if he had made a bad move. Well, it wouldn't be his first, and probably not his last. He was certain the team could live through it.

However, when Sam showed up just after Daniel and Teal'c, who were responsible for pizza that night, Jack started to panic a little.

"Waddja bring, Carter?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual.

Sam's grin widened and she tried to look innocent. Needless to say, both of them failed in what they were trying to do. "Films, sir."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Films? As in more than one?"

"Yes, sir. I thought, as this is the only night off we're likely to get for a while, knowing how things can get at work, we could pull a double."

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said, dropping onto Jack's couch and then reaching forward for some pizza.

Teal'c claimed the comfy armchair. "I am in agreement with DanielJackson. What are we watching tonight, Major Carter?"

Jack recognised her look all too well. "I think I need a drink," he muttered and left the living room, the incredulous exclamation of "What?" from Daniel following him.

"Well at least this saves me having to try and explain the Oompa-Loompa reference to Teal'c," Daniel was saying dryly as Jack re-entered the room. The archaeologist looked up and held his hand out. "I'm going to need one of those."

"Am I going to need more?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded. "Probably."

Jack handed Sam a beer. "Go on, Carter. Dazzle me."

Grinning broadly, Sam held up the first film. 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' was blazoned on the front of the DVD box and Jack had a hard time not groaning. But then his second made it worse; she held the second film up.

"*Charlie* and the Chocolate Factory?" Jack exclaimed. "When the hell did they make a remake?"

"I think recently," Daniel replied, sinking further into the couch.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam, then Jack. All three of them knew that the chances of Daniel being asleep before the end of the first film were as likely as Hammond still being bald when they got back to the base.

"What is a remake?" Teal'c asked, helping himself to pizza.

"What it says, T," Jack replied, sitting on the couch next to Daniel. "The make a film and then some decades later, they decide to make it again using modern actors and special FX."

"In an attempt to…make it better?" Teal'c guessed.

Jack nodded. "Yup. Not that it works."

"Sometimes, sir," Sam replied, putting the DVD in the player.

"Name one, Carter."

"I can't off the top of my head, sir!" Sam protested. "I'd have to think about it."

"Which means you don't know one," Jack replied. "Which proves my point. Remakes are never good."

"If you two are going to start this, please go in the kitchen," Daniel muttered.

Sam glared at him from her spot on the floor. "Start what? And I thought you didn't want to watch the film."

"I don't. Teal'c does," Daniel clarified.

Jack looked at Sam. "You want the sofa, Carter?"

She shook her head. "I'm good here, sir, thank you."

Jack poked Daniel in the ribs. "Start what, Danny Boy? You didn't answer Carter's question."

Teal'c looked over at them and frowned a fraction. "Sshh."

Sam quickly focussed on the TV. She knew if she caught either Jack or Daniel's eye, she wouldn't be able to stop laughing. As the film start, she realised she didn't like it either, although it was better than the remake. She'd only rented it to annoy the Colonel, but it seemed that plan was about to backfire as it was starting to annoy her as well.

Predictable as always, Daniel's snores could be heard as the credits for the first film rolled on and off the screen. Jack picked up a cushion and went to hit him but Sam shook her head.

"It's quieter, sir. Think of it that way."

Jack hesitated, then put the cushion back down. "Good point. Let's clear this up before we endure the second movie."

"O'Neill, I need a place for kel'no'reem," Teal'c said.

"Already, T? Can't you wait until after Charlie Takes on the Candy World?" Jack asked.

Teal'c frowned. "I thought it was…."

"Ah!" Jack held his hands up. "Never mind. Top of the stairs, second door on the right. How long you gonna be?"

"Not long. I assure you I would not wish to miss the remake of that film." Teal'c inclined his head and climbed the stairs.

Jack turned to Sam. "You know he's weird, right?"

"Probably why he fits in so well, sir," Sam replied, smiling.

"So, you okay, Carter?" Jack asked as they carried all the empty bottles and boxes into the kitchen.

Sam looked at him, surprised. "I'm fine, sir. That device…well, Janet couldn't see anything it had changed at all."

"Left over advanced firework, then?"

Sam smiled. "Probably, sir." Suddenly her face drained of colour.

"Carter? What is it? You feel queasy? Second helpin' of pizza not a good idea?" Jack asked looking concerned.

"No, sir, I…. God, I am so stupid."

"Now that I don't believe, Major. 'Fess up. What's goin' on?"

"The film…. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Sam murmured. "What was I thinking?"

"Carter, wha-? Oh." Jack stopped. "Carter, look at me. If you hadn't pointed it out then, I wouldn't have realised. Seriously, the thought never crossed my mind. And even if it did, I know you didn't…I mean, it wasn't deliberate…ah, crap."

"Well, it was deliberate, sir, but because of the Oompa-Loompas," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I got that. I mean it, Carter, don't worry about it."

"Okay. Thank you, sir. As long as you're…."

"I am."

Teal'c suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I am ready for the remake."

Sam grinned and Jack gave a mock salute. "Lead the way, big guy."

"Hey, guys, what'd'I miss?" Daniel mumbled around a yawn as they made their way back into the living room.

"Only most of the film," Sam replied. "Don't worry, the penalty is you have to watch it again after the second one." She smiled sweetly and patted his knee.

"Jack, make her see reason!" Daniel moaned.

"It'd take a braver man than me, Danny Boy," Jack replied, grinning.

Daniel immediately looked over at Teal'c, who was rather pointedly ignoring him. "Thanks, guys. Nice to know who your true friends are."

Sam stood up. "Bathroom."

"Want us to wait, Carter?" Jack called.

"No, sir, it's fine. Start without me."

After a while, Daniel stood and stretched. "Bathroom. Then food."

"I think Carter's still up there," Jack said, frowning a little.

"Not for long." Daniel trudged up the stairs and once he'd reached the bathroom door, began pounding on it. "Come on, Sam, there's a queue out here." No reply. "Don't tell me you've fallen asleep in there!" Silence. "Sam, don't make me come out with some girl jokes. You know the only ones I know I learnt from Jack." Still nothing. Frowning now, Daniel bent down and put his eye to the key hole. "Sam? Sam!"

He couldn't see or hear anything, and for a moment or two, he shuffled his feet as he debated what to do. Making a decision, Daniel threw himself against the door, wincing at the pain that shot through his shoulder. On the second try, the door gave with an almighty creak and Daniel stumbled through into the bathroom.

"Samantha Carter, this had better not be a joke!" he grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. But for a moment, he didn't see her. Then he looked down at the floor and his eyes widened. "Oh…oh…!" Turning, Daniel shouted at the top of his voice, "Jack! Teal'c!"

Jack, hearing the note of panic in the younger man's voice, bounded up the stairs two at a time, Teal'c close at his heels. The Colonel skidded to a halt on the landing. "What the hell happened to my door, Daniel?" he demanded to know.

"I had to…Sam…she…." Daniel was stuttering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Teal'c stepped into the room. "O'Neill, do you want me to…?"

Jack held him back with a hand. "No, Teal'c, I'll check her. You might want to grab the phone, though, in case we need to call Janet."

He crossed the room slowly, icy cold gripping his insides. As he knelt down next to the bundle on the floor, Jack uncovered the face and swore. Turning, he glared at Daniel.

"What did you do?"

TBC


	3. The Not-So-Small Problem

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1  
Daniel stared incredulously at Jack. *"Me?"* he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "The only thing I did was break your door down!"

"I believe the device Major Carter handled on P3X-915 is most likely responsible her current state," Teal'c said as he came back into the room, handing a phone to Daniel. "Are you certain it is Major Carter, O'Neill?"

Jack turned slowly to look at Teal'c. "Only Carter was in here. She's blonde, like Carter, and wearing Carter's clothes…kinda. Wadda you think, T?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Just then the bundle moved and Jack found himself staring into a pair of impossibly blue eyes. "Who are you?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm Col-…. My name is Jack," he replied softly. "Are you okay?"

Sam shook her head. "Feel sick."

"We'll get you to a doctor, okay?" Jack turned to Daniel. "Stay with her while I phone Dr Fraiser."

"No!" Sam exclaimed, gripping Jack's arms. "I want to stay wit' you."

The Colonel tried not to groan or grimace; the situation, which was about as far from ideal as you could get, had just got worse. This, he knew, was going to be trouble. "Okay, Daniel, go phone Fraiser. Don't tell her anything, just that we're bringing Sam back to base."

The archaeologist nodded and backed out of the bathroom pretty quickly. "What to do you wish me to do, O'Neill?"

At the sound of Teal'c's voice, and a brief view of him, Sam's head disappeared from sight. Jack looked her helplessly, then at the Jaffa. "Grab my jacket and S-Carter's car keys. Check my jacket for the base access cards and keys. Then wait downstairs for us." Teal'c nodded and went downstairs.

"Janet's waiting in the infirmary," Daniel called.

"Get the car started, I'll be down in a minute!" Jack shouted back. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Sam. "Sam, we're going to take a car ride, okay?"

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"A mountain," Jack replied, figuring it was the safest answer.

Sam beamed. "I like mountains. They're pretty."

"Yeah, they are." Jack smiled back. "Tell you what, you want me to carry you?" Sam nodded, her eyes wide. "You know the other two guys, you can trust them." She shook her head. "Do you trust me?"

Sam nodded again and clambered into Jack's lap, snuggling down into his arms. "Yup. You're nice."  
*'Yup, definitely trouble,'* Jack thought as he carefully lifted Sam into his arms, trying to keep her now oversized clothes from falling off her.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The journey to the base was quiet and quick, with Jack relegated to the back of Sam's car with its owner tucked neatly into his arms. He was still trying to wrap his brain around what had happened, and how the hell he was going to explain it away to both Janet and Hammond.

The base was quiet of personnel, and they reached the infirmary quickly. Daniel lingered outside. "We'll go and grab some coffee. I mean, we'd stay, but I think Dr Fraiser would get upset with us all hanging around making the place look untidy. It'll be bad enough with just you."

Jack tried to smile or even make a weak retort, but nothing happened. "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything," was all he managed.

Daniel nodded and Teal'c inclined his head; simultaneously, they turned and headed off down the corridor. Jack took a deep breath and walked into the infirmary.

"Colonel! What's happened? Dr Jackson didn't really tell me…." Janet broke off when she saw Sam. "Oh my God. Colonel, what happened?"

*'That,'* Jack thought dryly, *'Is a damn good question.'* "That is a damn good question," he replied. *'Yeah, nice one.'*

The reason for Janet's shock was obvious. When Sam Carter had entered Jack's bathroom, she had been a thirty-odd year old Major in the Air Force; the second in command of the first and best Stargate team; one of the foremost scientists on the planet, not to mention one of the greatest minds on the planet as well.

But when Daniel burst into the bathroom, Sam Carter was no longer in her thirties; she appeared to be no more than six or seven years old. Which of course meant that she was too young to be a Major in the Air Force, so therefore couldn't possible be a second in command of anything and by all rights should have no idea whatsoever what a Stargate was. As for being one of the most brilliant scientists of her time, not to mention vastly intelligent, Jack could see the potential was there, but right now it was far from obvious.

"No, I mean tell me how you found Sam like this," Janet clarified. "Put her on the bed. Is she asleep?"

Jack looked down into Sam's innocent face. "Yeah, musta dozed off in the car." He placed her carefully onto the bed. "We were havin' a film night at my place. Carter went to the bathroom, then Daniel wanted to go. Carter didn't answer, so Daniel broke the door down." Jack pulled a face. "Just a warnin', Doc, he might be coming in later to get you to look at his shoulder."

"Is it bad?" Janet asked as she examined Sam.

"He'll have a bruise, that's about it."

Janet smiled. "Which for Dr Jackson is like having a broken arm."

"Got it in one, Doc," Jack replied, his eyes never leaving Sam's face. "So, how is she?"

Janet looked up and sighed. "She's a healthy six year old child and for now that's all I can tell you. It won't be obvious until she wakes up whether she remembers…well, whether she remembers being an adult or not."

"So if Carter's still Carter, only in miniature, that's better than if Carter's actually a miniature Carter, right?" Jack asked.

Janet frowned. "Just once, Colonel, it would be nice if you spoke English."

He just shrugged. "No one else had trouble understanding me."

"No one else would say if they did," Janet replied smartly. "The best thing is for Sam to stay here for tonight. I'll go home and see if I've got any of Cassie's old clothes lying around for Sam to wear for now. What?"

Jack was shaking his head. "You can't leave her here on her own. She'll be terrified if she wakes up."

"She won't be on her own, Colonel," Janet explained patiently.

"And how many of the nurses will Carter know?" Jack replied.

Janet frowned. "I see your point. How did she react to Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Didn't like 'em much."

"And you, Colonel?"

Jack shrugged. "Said she liked me."

Janet smiled. "That sounds like Sam, wouldn't you say?" Jack grunted and made a show of looking around the infirmary, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Alright, Colonel, you can stay with her. But she's not to leave the infirmary until I get back in the morning. Understood?"

"Clear as crystal," Jack replied.

"Good." Janet headed for the doorway, then stopped and turned around. "Colonel, please try to remember that while she isn't the Sam you know, she is still a version of Sam. We don't know how much she remembers now, or what she'll retain when she's an adult again." Janet held his gaze, hers eyes sympathetic, but warning. "I know you care for her, Jack, but keep control of it."

"I have for this long, haven't I?" Jack replied sourly.

Janet nodded. "I know, and it can't have been easy, for either of you. But I'm only telling you the same as what the General will, and he's likely to be firmer about it."

"I know, Doc. Thanks." Jack pulled an armchair close to Sam's bed and sank into it.

Knowing that was the end of the conversation, Janet backed out of the infirmary and headed to her office. After she'd collected her coat and bag, she went to leave the base, passing the infirmary again on her way out. Peeking in, she saw Jack had already fallen asleep, one hand holding his head up, the other hidden from view. But Janet could guess what it was doing; one of Sam's arms was stretched out off the bed, reaching out for Jack.

Janet shook her head. This was definitely a big problem, but one she would worry about in the morning.

TBC


	4. Just Me, Just You

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Jack dragged himself to some sort of conscious level with great difficulty. He couldn't remember exactly where he was, but he ached all over and there was a strange weight on his chest. For a moment he thought he was off world, and that someone had covered him with a thick blanket. A very heavy, warm blanket. And it was lumpy. And *breathing.*

As Jack struggled to move, he heard a deep, quiet voice say, "Do not move, O'Neill," and he immediately stilled. If Teal'c was there then everything was alright. Suddenly the weight lifted and Jack stretched, wincing as he joints cracked in protest over his awkward sleeping position.

He was just opening his eyes when he smelt coffee and he groped blindly for the cup before it was pressed securely into his hands. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"It is DanielJackson strength," Teal'c informed him, and Jack gave a sleepy laugh.

"Great. Think I need it. Where are we? My brain's not woke up yet."

Teal'c chose not to comment. "The infirmary, O'Neill. Do you not recall the events of last night?"

"Last night?"

*Sam, now not Sam. Mini-Sam. Wouldn't let him go. Strange lumpy, warm, breathing blanket…. Ah, crap.*

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." As Jack took a long drink of coffee, absently noting it could be used to tar roads in an emergency, he forced his eyes open.

Sam lay curled up on her side facing Jack, her thumb lodged firmly in her mouth. Her blonde hair stuck out at all angles, but she looked more peaceful than Jack had ever seen her. Standing slowly and carefully, he started to walk around, eyeing the chair distastefully.

"How long you been here, Teal'c?" he asked

"Long enough, O'Neill," the Jaffa replied. "When I realised where Major Carter was sleeping, I thought it best to keep watch. I would not wish any harm to come to her."

The thought of Teal'c keeping silent vigil over the both of them to make sure Sam didn't fall off Jack's knee made the Colonel speechless for some reason. He decided to blame it on Sam; after all, she couldn't argue with him.

"Thanks, T. Did you get any rest?"

"Enough."

"The Doc in yet?" Jack asked, draining his cup. Wordlessly, Teal'c filled it from a flask and handed it back to him.

"Not yet. And General Hammond has not been by."

"Great. Don't think he'd have been too happy with the sleeping arrangements."

Teal'c tilted his head on one side. "While I can understand the logic of that statement normally…." Jack choked on his coffee. "…This is not a normal situation."

"No, but Carter's gonna go back to being…well, Carter soon, we hope. That's gonna be the problem," Jack replied.

"If she retains any memory of this time," Teal'c added.

Jack looked at him. "This is Carter, Teal'c. Even at this age she's probably way smarter than me."

"Not difficult," Daniel muttered as he entered the infirmary. Then he stopped suddenly and looked up, his eyes wide. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, looking menacingly at him.

But Daniel just shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get over it." He looked at Sam. "How is she?"

"Sleepin', obviously." Jack yawned loudly. "Alright for some."

Daniel suddenly grinned. "Does this have a feel of Hollywood or what?"

"What are you talking about, Daniel?" Jack asked in an exasperated tone.

"Three Men and a Little Lady, of course."

"Teal'c, take him away before I kill him."

"As you wish, O'Neill." Teal'c looked at Daniel, who held his hands up.

"Alright, I'm going. Oh, Janet's just got in," the archaeologist called back.

"Great." Jack rubbed his cheek, noting he needed a shave.

"Dad?"

He froze at the sound of that voice, so Carter yet not. Slowly Jack turned to see a pair of clear blue eyes staring back at him. '*Christ, even like this she's adorable. WOAH! Back up, boy…adorable? Seriously, Colonel, quit while you're ahead!'*

"No, sweetie, he's at work," Jack replied, inwardly groaning. *'Get a handle on this, Jack, now!'* "You okay?"

Sam shrugged. "Need the bathroom."

*Crap.* "Oh, right. Well, Janet'll be here a minute. You remember Janet?" Jack asked. "The doctor who saw you last night?" Sam shook her head violently, then started nodding. "You wanna translate that for me?"

She giggled, and Jack once again silently reaffirmed it was a noise that should be banned. "Sorry…what do I call you?"

*Double crap.* "Jack. Remember, I told you last night."

"Right. What I meant, Jack, was yeah, I remember Janet. She's a nice lady," Sam said. "But I don't want her with me."

"Lemme guess; just me?"

Sam nodded. "Jus' you. Unless…." She bit her lip.

Jack sat down on the bed next to her and nudged her shoulder gently with his arm. "What?"

"Unless you don' want me. I mean, you look like an important person, like my Dad. I'll bet you're real busy and won' have time for me." Sam's expression suddenly became firm and Jack could see the grown-up Sam staring back at him. "It's okay, Jack. I'll be okay."

The Colonel stared in amazement at the girl next to him, forgetting for a moment she was only six. "Okay, first of all, Sam, I am a *very* important person. I'm, like, the President."

Sam raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I'm big boss man in charge here."

"So you're not that important."

Jack pretended to be deflated, even though her comment did cut him a little. "Okay, so I'm not *that* important," he admitted. "Not as important as your dad, anyway. But I am pretty busy."

"What rank are you?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Colonel."

She screwed her nose up in thought. "Yeah, you're a busy person."

Jack nodded. "I am." He took her hand. "But I'm not too busy for you. I'd never be that busy. Ever. Okay?"

"Really?"

Jack nodded again, his expression sincere. "Really." On impulse he brushed the hair from her forehead. "I'll always make time for you, Sam."

Suddenly he found his arms full of mini-Sam Carter, and for the umpteenth time since the night before, Jack hoped to God, and anyone else who was listening, that Sam didn't remember any of this once she was grown up again. It was going to be hard enough for her as it was; she didn't need embarrassment clouding the issue.

"Are you sad, Jack?"

He froze. "What makes you say that, sweetie?"

"You sighed. Dad does it sometimes, when he's sad. It's a special kind o' noise."

Why lie to a kid? It doesn't work. "Yeah, Sam, I'm sad."

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" she asked.

*Crap, crap, and crap again.* How the hell did he answer that? "No, Sam, you didn't do anything wrong," Jack said eventually.

Which was true, mostly. All she had done was to be herself and match him move for move; whatever challenge or defence mechanism Jack had thrown at Sam over the years, she had endured and passed them all. She'd proven herself one of the lads time and again while still being feminine. And Jack had fallen in love with her. So it wasn't that Sam had done anything deliberate, and it wasn't exactly wrong, but she had done *something.*

Mini-Sam squeezed Jack's hand and looked at him. "I think I make you sad, but I don' know why," she said seriously. "Will you tell me, when I'm older?"

Jack almost choked over that statement, but looking into her eyes, he couldn't lie to her. "I promise," he replied.

Sam beamed. "I still need the bathroom."

"Let's go then." On impulse, Jack got off the bed and offered Sam his back. "You wanna ride first class?" he asked, then let out a loud "Ooof!" as she jumped on him.

"You know, I don' know anyone else here, but you're my best friend, Jack," Sam told him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing.

Jack smiled. "Just me?"

Sam nodded affirmatively. "Just you, Colonel."

TBC


	5. Blinkie

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Have you finished yet?" Jack shouted through the door.

"No!" Sam yelled back.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Even when she was only six years old and not yet three feet tall, Sam Carter could still frustrate the hell out of him. Jack closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, the strong aroma of coffee suddenly filling his nostrils again. Peeking, he saw Daniel stood next to him, holding a cup out as though it was a peace offering.

"Here. It's JackO'Neill strength," he said with a smile.

Jack grunted and took the cup, drinking deeply from it. "Just hit the spot."

"Teal'c said I should ease up on you."

"Teal'c said that?" Jack asked, looking surprised.

"Well, no, obviously he didn't use those exact words," Daniel replied. "But the meaning was the same." He looked at the bathroom door. "I take it Sam's in there?"

Jack glared at him. "No, Daniel, I'm waiting for someone to vacate then I can go in."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Alright, look, I saw the funny side of what happened, you saw the serious side. Nothing different there."

"Only a galaxy," Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Now I can see the serious side."

"Good for you."

"Jack, we've got to plan for the possibility that we can't turn Sam back," Daniel said seriously.

"This only happened last night, for cryin' out loud, Daniel!" Jack yelled. "Give the eggheads some time to work, will ya?" His eyes narrowed. "Speakin' of eggheads, shouldn't you be helping them?"

Daniel sighed. "I'll stop by the infirmary later to see how Sam's doing."

Jack deliberately refused to watch him walk away, sipping at his coffee instead. He now counted Daniel as one of his good friends, but that didn't mean the younger man didn't irritate the crap out of him sometimes.

Only years of experience alerted Jack to another presence beside him; he had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open. He looked down to see Sam staring back at him, her blue eyes bright.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked quietly, as though she wasn't sure she should be asking or not.

"The Space Monkey," Jack replied seriously.

Sam giggled. Suddenly he was rethinking his ban on giggling. "The Space Monkey?" she repeated, laughing again.

Jack nodded. "Makes a lot of 'ug' noises. Want me to introduce you sometime?"

"Yes, please, Jack. Or should I call you 'sir'?"

Jack choked on his coffee. He couldn't help it. "No, Jack's fine." *'Well, it's not, but neither's sir right now!'*

Suddenly Sam looked down at the floor and shuffled from foot to foot. "You were talkin' 'bout me. Am I causing a problem?"

Jack hunkered down, put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face up. "No, you're not. I don't want you to worry, okay? No matter what you hear." He tilted his head from one side to the other until she smiled. "I'll bet you're the smartest kid in your school."

Sam wrinkled her nose at him. "There's loads of kids smarter than me."

"But I'll bet they're older," Jack said.

Sam just shrugged. "Suppose."

"Do you know why you're here?"

Sam shook her head and bit her lip. "Am I in trouble?"

Jack brushed her cheek with his thumb. "'Course not. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, trying to assess the extent of the damage. He knew he should have waited until Janet was present, but Sam seemed willing to open up to him.

"I…I don't know." Sam suddenly started crying and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her for a few moments before picking her up, ignoring the protest his knees and back was putting up, and making sure he didn't spill any of his precious coffee. "Come on, let's go and see the Doc."

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Sam was reluctant at first, but after some words of encouragement from Jack, she allowed Janet to examine her and ask her some questions. After a while, a bored Jack started to pull faces at Sam behind Janet's back, and enjoyed watching his miniature second trying not to laugh.

Eventually, Janet smiled. "Thanks, Sam. You're a good patient. I bet you'd like to change, wouldn't you?"

Sam nodded wordlessly.

"I thought so. I brought some of clothes. They should fit, though I'm not sure they're your style," Janet said. "I was going to bring some of my daughter's but they're all far too big."

"You have a daughter?" Sam asked.

Janet nodded. "I do. Her name's Cassandra, though she prefers it to be shortened, like you. I thought I'd kept some of her clothes from…when she was younger, but I hadn't. These are from a neighbour of mine. They'll probably be a bit big, I'm afraid, but not as big as what you're wearing now."

As Sam giggled, Jack looked away and saw Teal'c walking into the infirmary. "General Hammond wishes to see you as soon as possible, O'Neill," the Jaffa said.

"Before you go, Colonel, I'd like a word," Janet told him.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "T, I need you to stay with Sam, but she's a little afraid of you."

"Do not worry, O'Neill. DanielJackson suggested something I could do to alleviate Maj-Samantha's fear."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, try callin' her 'Sam', or she might bite your kneecaps."

"That would be a futile…."

"Ah! Figure o' speech, T," Jack said, holding his hands up and shaking his head. "Alright, so what's this plan?"

Instead of replying, Teal'c walked slowly over to Sam, who looked up with wide eyes at him. When he reached her, he knelt down, making himself as small as possible. "SamCarter, my name is Teal'c," he said quietly. "I am a friend of Colonel O'Neill's. I thought you would like this to help you feel safe while you are here." From behind his back, Teal'c produced a brightly wrapped package Jack hadn't seen him carrying.

"For me?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Indeed."

Sam looked at Teal'c and the package, and then at Jack, who nodded. "Thank you," she said.

As she tore the paper off, both Jack and Janet smiled at each other; they both had kids and knew how important this ritual was. And so both were prepared for the little squeal that followed, although Teal'c was not.

Neither was he prepared for the small arms that wrapped themselves around his neck, or the tiny lips that planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Sam said, smiling at him.

Teal'c inclined his head. "You are welcome, SamCarter."

Sam giggled. "Why do you call me that?"

"It is your name."

"Yeah, but it's not one word."

Teal'c looked at her seriously. "It is how I speak, SamCarter." Then he winked and Sam giggled some more.

"Waddja get, Sam?" Jack asked, hoping to put a stop to that sound that had just made its way back on the banned list again.

Sam held up a blue blanket with space shuttles on it. "Blinkie," she announced, promptly handing it to Teal'c and climbing into his lap. "I'm tired."

As Jack and Janet watched, Teal'c, unfazed by Sam's behaviour, waited until she was comfortable before covering her with the blanket. "I will stay here with her," he said, as though he had a choice in the matter.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Janet said before turning to Jack and putting her hand on his arm. "Colonel?"

He nodded, took one last look at the sleeping Sam and followed the doctor into the corridor. "What's up, Doc?" he asked.

Janet ignored his stab at humour. "Sam is fine," she said quietly. "She's in good health and there's no other damage I can see other than the obvious regression. As for her memory loss, that's understandable. Her brain is trying to cope with the fact that it had thirty years of memories and now it doesn't. She disorientated and to be honest, Colonel, I'd worry if she wasn't."

"You think she'll be okay?" Jack asked.

"I think *this* Sam will be, yes."

"This Sam?"

Janet sighed. "If I didn't know any better, Colonel, I would never have guessed she wasn't a child."

Jack grimaced. "In English."

"Her mentality, her physiology, everything points to her being this age naturally," Janet said. "Whatever that device is, it certainly isn't meant to harm."

"Gotcha. I'll be back soon." Jack started to walk off, then turned. "Don't you want to talk to the General?"

Janet smiled. "Three's a crowd, Colonel. You can tell him what he needs to know."

"Thanks, Doc, you're too kind."

TBC


	6. Be Careful

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Come in!"

Jack opened the door and saw General Hammond sat behind his desk, pen poised over some paperwork. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

The pen was quickly dropped and Hammond looked up. "Have a seat, Jack. I here there was an incident with Major Carter last night. What happened?"

"We were having a team night," Jack explained. "Major Carter went to the bathroom and after a while, Daniel went as well. The door was locked and when Carter didn't respond, he started to worry. He broke the door open and Carter was on the floor unconscious. Only…she isn't Major Carter, sir. She's a six year old Sam Carter with no obvious memories of her 'old' self."

Hammond looked suitably grave. After all, it wasn't easy to sit there and listen to the news that one of your best field officers and certainly one of the most intelligent scientists you've ever come across has been reduced to childhood.

"Do you know what caused it?"

"I think the safest and most likely assumption, sir, is that the device we brought back from P3X-915 is responsible," Jack replied. "Major Carter was the only person who touched it, and while Doctor Fraiser gave her a clean bill of health, obviously there was some sort of delayed reaction."

"And what does Doctor Fraiser say now?" Hammond asked. "Has she examined Major Carter?"

Jack nodded. "The Doc says Carter is completely healthy. If she didn't know better, she'd say that Carter was actually six years old, sir. There's no evidence at all to prove Carter was ever the Major Carter we knew."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "What can we do, Colonel?"

"I don't know, sir, and I'm definitely the wrong person to ask," Jack replied.

"We need that device studied, but carefully," Hammond said. "I can't have half of my staff turned into children."

"They might be easier to handle, sir."

Hammond smiled slightly. "If you want to test it, Jack, be my guest."

"Ah, no, sir. Thanks." Jack shifted a little in his seat. "What about Carter, sir?"

There was something in his tone of voice that made Hammond alert. "Is there a problem, Colonel?"

"Not exactly." There was no easy way to break it to the General, so Jack just dived in feet first. "Sam's not happy about being around so many strangers and in a strange place, sir. She doesn't mind Janet, but Teal'c scared her. Same with Daniel. The only person she's comfortable with, sir, is me."

"Under the circumstances, Jack, I'm not surprised," Hammond replied quite calmly. "And you don't need me to lecture you on what's going to happen when Major Carter returns to her normal self."

"No, sir, but we do need to address the possibility that won't happen."

Hammond leant onto the desk. "Listen to me, Colonel. Spend time with Sam, make sure she's comfortable and not afraid, but I still don't want you overstepping any lines or breaking any regulations that would normally exist. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, his expression blank. Inside, though, he was shouting.* 'Yeah, that'll make things so much easier. Thanks, George.'*

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Janet grabbed Jack's arm before he could walk into the infirmary. "A moment, please, Colonel."

Jack scowled, but followed her into her office. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I'd like you to calm down before you go in there."

"I am calm."

"So's an erupting volcano." Janet sat down. "I take it the meeting with General Hammond didn't go well?"

"It went exactly like I thought it would," Jack replied, sitting down as well.

Janet looked carefully at him. "Colonel, I know what Sam means to you. I was there, remember, as was Teal'c. We've both kept the secret so far, and we'll continue keeping it."

Jack stared at her. "Rriiigghhttt."

Janet glared back. "What I'm saying, Jack, is regardless of what the General has said, if the rules get bent a little, I certainly won't be telling him."

"Were you eavesdropping, Doc?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, but I know General Hammond, just like you do, and we both could have predicted what he'd say before you even went to that meeting," Janet replied. "And I think he knows that you and Sam are closer than you should be, but he knows it doesn't affect your work, so he doesn't say anything. He's got to remind you about the regs, Colonel…."

"Because it's his job. I get it."

"Colonel, Sam needs you more than anyone else, and I'm not talking only about right now," Janet said. "Just be careful. And for the times you're not careful, Teal'c and I will be watching your back."

Finally Jack smiled at her. "Thanks, Doc. Am I allowed into the infirmary now?"

Janet sighed, shook her head and smiled back. "I suppose so."

"Is Sam awake?"

"She was, but she's doing a lot of sleeping. It's her mind's way of adjusting to what's happened, even though she doesn't remember everything."

"Is it safe to take her around the base?" Jack asked.

Janet paused before replying. "I think so, as long as you're careful. Everyone will need to know what's going on; if they keep referring to Sam as 'Major', she'll get confused."

"You're assuming half the people 'round here are smart enough to realise it's Carter," Jack said dryly.

"There is that, Colonel," Janet replied. "You could always ask Teal'c to go ahead of you and clear the corridors."

"No, thanks. I don't want Carter's head to inflate."

"Just…."

"Be careful. Yeah, I got the message the first time, Doc," Jack said, standing and walking into the infirmary. As soon as he entered the room, he saw a blonde head duck out of view and smiled to himself. "Hey, T. You seen Sam?"

Teal'c shook his head, his face impassive. "No, O'Neill, I have not."

"What? Not at all?" Jack asked, starting to search the room.

"Not at all, O'Neill."

"You think she went out?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "It is possible, O'Neill."

"Well, in that case, I'll just sit here and wait for her…." Jack perched very lightly on the bed. "This mattress is lumpy. You see that, T?"

"I do, O'Neill."

"Think I'll try and flatten it out." Jack proceeded to prod and poke the lumpy mattress until it squealed. "Hey, T, you hear that?"

"Indeed I do," Teal'c replied.

"Waddja reckon it is?"

"It could be a SamCarter. Be careful, O'Neill. I hear they are highly dangerous creatures."

*'You don't know the half of it, T.'* "You reckon?" Jack asked.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed I do."

"Nah, can't be a SamCarter. It's just a lump in the bed."

At that moment, the lump launched itself at Jack, causing him to stagger backwards, his knees protesting violently at the motion. He was certain if Sam carried on assaulting him like she was doing, he wouldn't have any legs left at all.

"Second thoughts, T, I think you're right! Help! Save me!" Jack shouted pathetically.

"What on Earth…?" Janet asked, rushing into the infirmary.

She was just in time to see Jack wrestle Sam to the floor, where he pinned her and proceeded to tickle her until she screamed for mercy.

"Colonel," Janet said in a warning tone, not wanting to spoil the moment but not having any choice.

Jack looked up, glaring for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you've had enough." He stood up and helped Sam to his feet. "So, waddja wanna do, Sammy?"

She pulled a face. "That's not my name."

"Neither's Sam," Jack pointed out.

"Don't like you no more." Sam turned and hugged Teal'c's leg, her small arms just about reaching around.

Jack knelt down next to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him shyly. "I'm sorry, Sam. Friends again?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Sam beamed, nodded, and shook hands. "Friends. Can we have a look around? Te-alc was tellin' me this is a big place underground, in a mountain. Is that right, Jack?"

"It certainly is, Sam. Come on, let's see if the moles have made any holes in the walls."

Jack held his hand out and Sam took it happily. Jack shot a grateful look to Teal'c for looking after her before glaring at Janet, daring her to say anything else. But she just smiled and nodded slightly, the image of the pair leaving imprinting itself on her memory.

TBC


	7. Behind Closed Doors

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The rest of the week passed without incident or progress. Sam seemed quite settled in the SGC, and though she didn't understand exactly what was going on, she knew she was safe. Jack had dispatched a message to Dad to appraise him of the situation; understandably, Jacob chose not to come back to Earth to see his daughter. He didn't think it would help matters; in fact, if she was only supposed to be six, it would probably make things worse.

Janet and Teal'c helped Jack deal with Hammond's orders by generally ignoring the Colonel at times, giving him the space to deal with Sam in the best way, depending on the situation. When Jack couldn't be there, Sam was more than happy to stay with Teal'c. Since he had given her a blinkie, the Jaffa had become Sam's best friend. Jack joked that he thought *he* was Sam's best friend; Sam replied, very seriously, that Jack was special and not only her best friend. The Colonel left the infirmary rather rapidly after that.

Daniel had hardly been seen by anyone, except when he emerged from Sam's lab in search of sustenance. Jack had only been by once to see how he was getting on with the device; two short, sharp sentences later had Jack wishing Sam was back. At least she wasn't as grumpy as Daniel, most of the time anyway.

"Mornin', campers," Jack said in a bright voice as he walked into the infirmary.

There was a loud squeal and he soon found his arms full of Sam. "Jack! You're late."

"Colonels are never late," he told her seriously, her face inches from his. Instinctively, he moved forward and rubbed her nose with his, making her giggle. Just as Jack started to wonder if his and Sam's kids would be like mini-Sam, Janet inconveniently cleared her throat, bringing him back to the present.

*'Yeah, way to go, Colonel. Thinking about you and Sam and having kids. That'll make it easier to keep to the rules.'* Jack shook his head a little.

Janet narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. "Colonel, could I have a word?"

Jack groaned before he could stop himself. "What, now? We're missin' breakfast."

"Teal'c, will you take Sam to the commissary?" Janet asked the big Jaffa. "Colonel O'Neill will be along shortly."

Jack sat Sam down on the floor and nodded. "I won't be long. Save me some Jello, okay?"

"Blue?" Sam asked, grinning.

Jack screwed his face up. "Red."

Sam nodded. "Right. Blue."

"Red!" Jack shouted as she and Teal'c walked out of the infirmary. "Red, T, make sure it's red!"

"Colonel, when was the last time you slept?" Janet asked him.

"I woke up about…." He looked at his watch. "Half an hour ago."

"Let me rephrase that: how long have you been sleeping for each night?"

Jack stared back but didn't reply.

Janet nodded. "That's what I thought. Listen to me, Colonel, we're all worried about Sam, but you need to sleep. You'll be no good to her half dead."

"You don't understand," Jack said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"On the contrary, Colonel, I understand perfectly. I know how much you care for Sam, and I know there's nobody else inside this base who she means more to."

"I've tried not…to care," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "Since I met her, I've tried to care any more than I should within the job, but…. I dunno, Doc, it's like lately, every time I wake up, I seem to…care more about her." He shrugged. "Sometimes I'm tired of hiding it, but there ain't nothing I can do about it. I'm certainly not going to put either of careers at risk by doing something stupid."

"I'm glad to hear that, Colonel," Janet said with a smile. "So you'll be getting more rest, then."

Jack screwed his face up. "That's not what I was…."

"I can order you if it's easier." Janet's expression was firm.

Jack threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Alright, fine."

"After lunch, Colonel, I want you sleeping for a while."

"In the middle of the day?" Jack asked, aghast. Janet simply glared at him. "Alright, alright, I got it. Middle of the day, coupla hours. Happy now, Doc?"

"I will be when you've slept." Janet looked at her watch. "You're missing breakfast, Colonel. You'd better hurry."

Jack scowled once before striding out of the infirmary.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The morning was spent reading through *Scientific America* with Sam, and Jack was amazed at how much she understood at such a young age. Several times he had to stop halfway through an article to ask her to explain it.

"Jack," Sam would whine, like she didn't believe him.

"No, really, I don't get it," Jack would reply honestly. Once Sam realised he was telling the truth, she slipped into the mode he recognised as 'lecture'. At six, it didn't have quite the impact it did when she was older, but the foundations were there already.

Even Daniel commented that the young Sam was just as engaging and endearing as the older one; Jack merely grunted in reply to that, not trusting himself to speak properly.

After lunch, heeding Janet's orders, Jack took himself off to his quarters. He lay on his bunk, staring at the ceiling, knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, but determined to try just to keep Janet off his back. Ten minutes later, he was snoring loudly enough to imitate an earthquake.

In the infirmary, Janet was talking with Sam, who seemed distracted. "Are you okay, sweetie?" the Doctor asked.

"I miss Jack." Sam frowned. "I don't know why, but I feel like I know him."

Janet tried hard to keep the smile on her face. "What do you mean?"

Sam's frown deepened. "I don't know why I'm here, but I'm not scared. That's weird. And Jack…." She shook her head. "I don't know how to tell you."

"Try," Janet said gently, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm older, that I've known Jack a long time," Sam replied. "Like Mom and Dad.."

*'Uhoh.'* "Maybe you're surprised that you get on so well with an adult, especially a Colonel," Janet suggested. "Not all officers are stuffy, you know."

Sam nodded. "Maybe. I need the bathroom," she suddenly announced, and Janet smiled at the way a child's mind, even Sam's, changed track so quickly.

"Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Nope, thanks. I can remember." With that, Sam hopped off the bed and left the infirmary.

Janet wandered around the room for a while, checking instruments and bits of paperwork before her mother's instinct rang a warning bell in her head. Being careful not to look too worried, she walked down the corridors, unsure where she was heading until she reached the officers quarters. Jack O'Neill's door was in front of her, and biting her a lip a little, Janet opened it. Smiling at the scene before her, she closed the door again and headed back to the infirmary.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Doctor Fraiser, where's Colonel O'Neill?"

Janet jumped, having been miles away in her thoughts. "You startled me, General."

"Sorry, Doctor. I was looking for Jack."

"I haven't seen him, sir," Janet replied, not looking at Hammond.

The General stared for a moment. "Where is he, Doctor? And where's Sam?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor, please," Hammond said.

Janet sighed and turned. "I expect they are somewhere on the base together, sir, but I don't know where. The Colonel left here before lunch and Sam left a short while ago."

"Doctor, I understand this is a difficult time for everyone, but surely there must be someone else who can spend time with Sam other than Colonel O'Neill," Hammond said in an exasperated tone.

"Please don't lecture me on Air Force regulations, sir," Janet replied. "The fact of the matter is that Sam feels safest with Colonel O'Neill and until she's been restored to her proper age, her safety and comfort should be paramount to us."

Hammond bristled. "I only have the well-being of my people in mind, Doctor, and I resent you suggesting otherwise. But the regulations are clear, and whether Sam is six or thirty six, it doesn't matter. She's still an Air Force Major, and Colonel O'Neill is still her superior officer. Whatever he is doing now is wrong!"

"He's comforting a little girl, General!" Janet replied, her voice rising. "He's making sure she isn't scared. How can that be wrong?"

Hammond fixed her with a firm stare. "Both you and I know, Doctor, that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are far closer than any normal commander and second, but they're such a damn good team that I turn a blind eye. I know that given the chance, their relationship would be so much more, and I understand how difficult it must be for them. But the rules are set in stone. I didn't make them, I just have to obey them. Now, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

Janet sighed, defeated. "I ordered him to his room, sir, to sleep."

"And Sam?"

Janet stared back. "If she isn't here then I expect she's with the Colonel."

Hammond's jaw clenched. "I want you to bring them both to my office now, Doctor."

"Oh no, General," Janet replied, shaking her head. "If you want to disturb them, you can do it yourself. Sir."

"Doctor Fraiser, might I remind you that you are an officer under my command?" Hammond said.

"I don't need reminding, sir," Janet told him calmly. "I'm merely telling you that both Colonel O'Neill and Sam need their rest. As a physician, I can't condone you interrupting them."

"We'll discuss this later, Doctor," Hammond said, a tone of finality in his voice and a steely glint in his eyes.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Any personnel who were in the corridors melted out of General Hammond's path, offering him a quick salute and hoping they were the object of his wrath. He made a beeline for Jack's quarters, stopping outside the door to try and calm himself somewhat. Lifting his fist, he went to pound on the door but stopped short of actually knocking as Janet's words came back to him.  
*'Both Colonel O'Neill and Sam need their rest. As a physician, I can't condone you interrupting them.'*

Sighing, Hammond dropped his arm, his hand coming to rest on the door handle. Looking around to check he was alone, he opened the door very slowly and quietly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room, but when they did, his first thought was to shout.

But he didn't. He just stood and watched, as it trying to work out a puzzle. Jack was on his bunk on his side, facing the door, looking more peaceful than Hammond had ever seen him, and in the circle of his arms was Sam. She was curled up in exactly the same position as Jack, her head rest on his right arm, his left arm tucked around her waist.

Knowing the two of them as well as he did, Hammond ventured a guess that Jack had come to his room to try and sleep and had actually managed it. Some time later, Sam had come into the room and crawled onto the bunk with Jack, who had instinctively moved to protect her, whether he realised it or not.

Despite his misgivings, Hammond just couldn't bring himself to disturb them. Closing the door carefully behind himself, he walked back to the infirmary, hovering in the doorway of Janet's office until she noticed him.

"I've decided that you're right, Doctor," he said. "They do need their rest."

"Thank you, General, and I'm sorry if I was insubordinate before. This is a difficult time for all of us," Janet replied.

Hammond nodded. "It is." He sighed. "Look, Doctor, what I don't know in this particular situation won't hurt me or anyone else, but make sure it stays that way. I'll allow Colonel O'Neill to spend time with Sam just as he would any other child, like Cassandra, but the second it looks like it'll be a serious problem when Sam's an adult again, I'll put a stop to it. Just make sure that no one else sees scenes like the one I just saw. Is that understood?"

"Keep a lid on it. Aye, sir."

Hammond smiled slightly. "That's the spirit, Doctor. Good day to you."

"Good day, General."

TBC


	8. Deja Vu

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Jack had no idea what time it was when he finally woke up, but he certainly felt more rested. Not that he'd ever admit it to Janet; there were just some lines one did not cross, and certain things one did not admit. That the doctor was right, as usual, was one of them.

A finely honed military sense stopped Jack from stretching as he normally would have done when he woke up, and opening his eyes, he scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied everything was as it should be, he tried to move his arms. And found he couldn't.

Suppressing a groan, Jack looked down and saw the very blonde head of a very young Sam Carter nestled quite comfortably in his arms. Jack screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the thoughts that were racing through his mind. It didn't work.

If he and Sam ever had kids, would they look like the child he was holding in his arms? He hoped at least that they would have her brains; Jack didn't think the planet could stand any more of him running around. And he wondered what it would be like to hold the adult Sam in the same way, without the regulations keeping them apart?

Quickly, Jack shook his head. He had to stop with the 'what if' scenarios. The most he could hope for was that when Sam was back to her adult self, she wouldn't remember anything, because Jack knew for certain if she did, he wouldn't be able to keep his distance.

His confession to Janet had only been the tip of the iceberg. Since he and Sam had been forced to admit how much they cared for each other to prove they really were who they said they were - there was technical terms for what happened, but Jack couldn't be bothered to think of them - he had been having more and more trouble keeping his relationship with Sam professional, especially knowing she felt the same way. Being so close, yet so far, every day was slowly killing Jack, because he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

But Daniel was working hard on the device with the other eggheads of the base, so hopefully there would be no more situations to deal with pretty soon.

"Where'm'I?" Sam murmured sleepily.

"In my room," Jack replied dryly.

Sam manoeuvred herself until she was looking at the owner of the voice. "Wha-? Oh, hi, Jack." She frowned and rubbed her eyes with her small hands. "I was havin' the weirdest dream."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Jack asked, absently brushing her hair from her face.

Sam seemed to like that because she leant into his touch. "A big…ring. It was stood up, though, and…I couldn't see through it. It was short of shimmerin'."

Jack thought he'd stopped breathing for a moment. "Can ya draw it for me?"

Instantly he regretted his words as he remembered adult Sam's previous attempts at art. Mini-Sam screwed her face up as she looked at him. "I don't draw," she stated firmly.

"Right. 'Course not." Jack desperately needed to stretch his aching body. "Sam, can you get up, please? I gotta move."

Quickly, Sam rolled off the bunk. "Sorry," she murmured, her eyes downcast.

Jack sat up carefully, then reached out and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head. "Nothin' to be sorry for, okay?" he told her quietly. "But I'm not as young as you. I gotta move more or I won't be able to move at all."

Sam giggled a little. "You're not that old."

"See this?" Jack asked, pointing to his head. "You only get hair this colour when you're really old."

"Yeah, but they don't look old," Sam replied, pointing to his eyes.

Jack gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I stole them from someone younger," he confided in her in a stage whisper, making her giggle some more. "C'mon, let's get to the infirmary. Doc Fraiser'll be worryin' 'bout ya."

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

After Jack had endured a mock scolding from Janet, he decided to annoy Daniel for a while as Teal'c was nowhere to be found. He found the archaeologist alone in Sam's lab, and as soon as he walked through the door, he felt a strange sense of déjà vu, especially at Daniel's greeting.

"Don't touch anything."

Jack scowled. "I just walked in the room, Daniel. And how did you know it was me?"

"A good guess," Daniel replied, looking up from the table he had been working at. "You've haven't been by yet today. I was starting to worry."

"Doc confined me to quarters," Jack said, glancing around the lab. Somehow it didn't feel right without Sam in it.

As if reading his mind, Daniel smiled sympathetically. "If I thought it'd make everyone feel better, I'd stick a blond wig on and change my name to Sam."

Jack's scowl deepened. "Not an image I needed, Dr Jackson, and certainly not funny."

Daniel sighed. "Sorry. Look, Jack, we're all worried…."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this once from Dr Fraiser," the Colonel interrupted. "Don't need a repeat." He gestured to the device in front of the archaeologist. "You gettin' anywhere with that?"

"Not really. It's Sam's territory, not mine. There are some markings on it, but I'm not sure what they are."

"Return trip to Oompa-Loompa land wouldn't help, would it?"

"I don't think so. There was nothing around the 'gate and exploring a large area would take weeks," Daniel replied. "Which Sam might not have."

Jack nodded. "Just a thought." Then he frowned. "You haven't…touched that thing, have you?"

Daniel gave his friend a withering look. "I might not be in Sam's class of intelligence, Jack, but I'm not stupid. Of course I didn't touch it."

"Good." The Colonel glanced at his watch. "You wanna grab somethin' to eat?"

Daniel shook his head. "Later maybe," he replied, returning his gaze to the device.

"Don't work too hard!" Jack called, leaving the lab and heading to the mess hall.

But before he reached his destination, he stopped dead in his tracks, causing an airman to swerve drastically. But Jack didn't notice; something from his brief conversation with Daniel had just come back to him. A look in archaeologist's eyes: guilt. Turning on his heel, the Colonel headed back to Sam's lab.

Once there, Jack stopped and listened before walking slowly into the room. It was empty, but that didn't necessarily mean anything back had happened. Glancing around, he reasoned it was probably just his overactive imagination causing unnecessary problems and turned to leave again.

Then he heard the noise.

Frowning, Jack stopped and looked around more slowly. Then he heard the noise again, coming from a corner of the room. Moving carefully and quietly, he saw nothing but a bundle of rags. Which then moved. In fact, it seemed to be squeaking. Kneeling beside it, Jack pulled back the layers, absently noting that they looked like clothes, and found himself staring into a pair of very familiar eyes.

Jack sighed and sat back on his heels. "Ah, crap."

TBC


	9. Jealous Guy

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

*"What?"* General Hammond exclaimed loudly, glaring at Jack as though it was his fault.

Janet decided to step in and save the Colonel, who looked like he was on his very last ounce of patience. "It appears that Doctor Jackson has been regressed like Major Carter," she replied. "We can only assume that whatever Sam did with the device, Daniel did the same."

It had only been a few hours since Jack found the child Daniel Jackson in Sam's lab, and the Colonel couldn't see how the day could get any worse, especially as it was now night time. There weren't many hours left of the day for trouble to be caused.

Coaxing Daniel out of the corner had been the biggest job; whereas Sam seemed quite trusting and comfortable around Jack and the others, Daniel was positively petrified. Finally the promise of cookies allowed Jack to take the infant archaeologist to the infirmary. Janet's reaction was overwhelming; she simply stared at the child holding the Colonel's hand and said, "Oh."

While Jack made good on his promise of cookies, Janet introduced Daniel to Sam and watched as the two of them started talking and playing together. Daniel was extremely shy, but with Sam he was confident and even a little cocky. When Jack returned from the mess, he watched with growing jealousy as the two 'kids' laughed and ate together. Finally, he had left for Hammond's office to break the bad news to the General, but Janet had insisted on accompanying him, leaving Teal'c to baby-sit.

Now, as Jack stood staring at a very red-faced, rather angry General Hammond, he wondered if he could regress himself. At least then he wouldn't have anything to worry about, except what time he could have his next meal and whether afternoon naps were allowed.

"Why Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked when he had regained an iota of patience. "Why didn't it happen to someone else?"

"We don't know, sir," Janet replied, with a little more than an iota of patience. "Since Daniel can't tell us himself, we can only assume that he was trying to establish how the device works and somehow managed to use it. I've spoken to some of the other technicians who were working on the device with Dr Jackson. They touched it and they're fine, so there much be…*something* specific, either a certain way of holding it or a combination of buttons to press that switches it on or off, so to speak."

Jack managed a smile. "I like that, Doc. Nice and simple explanation. Even I understood that."

Hammond glared at the Colonel for a long time until Jack dropped his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet like a naughty schoolboy. All he needed to complete the image was to actually be a schoolboy; chance of being regressed would be a fine thing as no person in their right mind would *ever* let Jack near a device, unless it was unavoidable or accidental.

"I want this device studied with care," Hammond stated clearly. "Is that understood? Find a way to turn Major Carter and Dr Jackson back into their adult selves and fast!"

"That's exactly what we have been doing, sir," Janet replied.

"Yeah, and fast isn't gonna be easy, sir," Jack added. "Not with Carter and Daniel…." He trailed off as the General once again turned his freeze-ray vision on him. "Right, sir. We understand. Quick as we can. We'll get right to it." Jack nodded curtly, turned, took Janet by the elbow and quickly ushered her from Hammond's office.

"That won't put him off for long, Colonel," Janet pointed out as they headed back to the infirmary.

"If you've got a better idea, Doc, let's hear it," Jack said in a weary tone.

"No, I don't. I was just pointing out that the General was right. We don't know what damage this regression could be doing to Sam and Daniel's bodies. For all we know, the longer they stay as children, the harder it might be to turn them back to adults."

Jack stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned on his heel. "Don't you think I've thought of that?" he asked heatedly in a low voice. "Don't you think I know the urgency of this whole damn thing? But Carter and Daniel are the two smartest people on this base, and they ended up getting themselves shrunk! If they couldn't figure it out, I don't give the rest of us good odds of doing it!"

Janet held her hands up. "Calm down, Colonel."

"I am calm."

Janet held his gaze. "Don't let your feelings interfere in this, Jack," she said quietly. "I know how I feel about all this, but with your…closeness to your team, I can only imagine how it's affecting you. But you have to keep your temper in check. We don't know how much Sam and Daniel will remember once they're back to normal. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Like?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Adults have a tendency of admitting their deepest secrets to children sometimes because children have an uncanny ability to see right through us," Janet replied. "It might be all too easy for you to tell Sam - or Daniel - exactly what you think about them, or feel because their manners are so earnest."

Jack looked around to see if they were alone, then ran a hand through his hair. "That's not what's worryin' me, Doc. It's just…Sam seems…to need me, and I don't wanna keep her at arms length like I should because this is hard enough on her as it is. But I know once she's Carter again, she won't need me. She probably won't talk to me for ages if she remembers what's happened. Things were goin' really well between us, but after this…." Jack shrugged. "I could get used, *too* used, to havin' Carter around as a kid 'cause at least that way, she needs me. At least that way, I can hug her when I feel like it, and…do all the soppy stuff I feel like." He ran a hand through his hair again. "And if you *ever* repeat *any* of this, I'll strand you on the remotest planet I can find without a way to get home."

Janet resisted the urge to smile, though it was extremely difficult. She never had Jack pegged as a romantic, mushy, squishy kind of person, but if the shoe fit…. "Don't worry, Colonel, I haven't heard a word you said since we left General Hammond's office," she replied solemnly.

"Good," Jack said gruffly.

They carried on their journey to the infirmary in silence, although by the time they got there, Janet thought she might have chewed a hole in her cheek because she had to bite the inside of it to stop herself from laughing. Unfortunately, what followed soon sobered her up.

Hearing laughing, Jack and Janet slowed down and finished their approach to the infirmary on tiptoes. Peeking inside, they saw Teal'c stood against a wall like a sentry, and Sam and Daniel wrestling, oblivious to anyone else's presence. Sam was winning, which didn't surprise Jack at all, but then Daniel resorted to sneak tactics, which didn't surprise Jack either.

But then Daniel did something extremely daring; he planted a rather wet kiss on Sam's lips. Jack waited for Sam to throw him off, or protest loudly, but she didn't. Instead she looked at him curiously before kissing him back. Then, as they both giggled shyly, Sam pinned Daniel and proceeded to tickle him until he screamed for mercy.

"I do believe Major Carter and DanielJackson are exhibiting similar characteristics of their older selves, O'Neill," Teal'c stated dryly.

"Yeah," was all Jack could say in reply. In the brief time Sam had been a child, she had reacted to people she knew in a similar way she did as an adult. Like she wasn't sure of Teal'c at first, but then he gained her trust quite easily, whereas Sam took to Jack instantly. Now he was wondering if, as adults, Sam and Daniel actually did have…feelings for each other, and Sam's attraction to Jack was purely physical.

His train of thought was broken, however, by a squeal of, "Jack!" followed by a pint-sized blonde throwing herself into his arms.

Jack briefly caught a look on Daniel's face; the young lad was scowling. "Hey, Sam. How you doing?"

"I'm fine. Where've you been?"

"Can't tell you."

Sam pouted. Jack put it on the list of All Things Carter That Should Be Banned. "Why not?"

"State secret," Jack replied solemnly.

Behind Sam, Daniel frowned. "That means it's something really important," he said. "Something the gov…ern…ment don't want people to know about."

Jack suppressed a groan. The two scientists were bad enough in adult form; he wasn't sure how much he'd be able to take of two kids who were already smarter than him.

"Yeah, Danny Boy, that's right," the Colonel said.

"My name's Daniel," Daniel replied, scowling again, and when Jack saw the expression, he remembered his train of thought that Sam had interrupted.

Disengaging the child-Major, he stood up and looked at Janet. "I trust you can handle them for a while, Doctor?"

Janet frowned a little. "Of course, Colonel."

"Good. I'm gonna hit the showers and then grab some shut eye." Jack turned to leave the infirmary. "See ya tomorrow, kids!"

Janet and Teal'c exchanged glances. "I will go," the Jaffa said.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Janet replied, smiling. Teal'c inclined his head, then left the infirmary. "Alright, you two, enough excitement for one day. Bathroom, wash, teeth cleaned, then bed."

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The first thing Jack did when he entered the locker room was to check it was empty. Satisfied he was alone, he rested his head against the cool metal of his locker and let out an 'argh' of frustration.

"He's a kid, for cryin' out loud, Jack!" the Colonel berated himself. "You can't be jealous of a kid! No, I'm not. I'm not jealous. Just…concerned how it'll affect 'em when they're back to normal. Yeah. That's what it is." He took a deep breath, then shook his head. "Keep telling yourself that, Jack, you might actually believe it one day."

Hearing the door to the locker room open, Jack quickly busied himself by looking for a towel, hoping whoever it was would soon go away again. No such luck.

"O'Neill, I must speak with you," Teal'c said, his deep voice reverberating around the empty room.

"Not now, T," Jack replied wearily, and headed towards the nearest exit, shower forgotten.

But the Jaffa put his hand on the door of the locked room, effectively preventing Jack from leaving. "Yes, O'Neill, now."

"Come on, T, I've got things to do."

"This cannot wait."

Jack put his best scowl on. "Teal'c, move from the door."

Teal'c tilted his head on one side slightly. "Are we not brothers, O'Neill?"

"I guess."

"Then I am allowed to speak my mind, correct?"

Jack, sensing defeat, dropped heavily onto a bench, sighed and spread his hands. "Fine, T. Spill."

"I do not…."

"Tell me what's on your mind," Jack said hurriedly.

"May I speak…freely?" Teal'c asked, tilting his head on one side.

Jack ran and hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. "Why not?"

"Your conduct towards DanielJackson is not appropriate for a warrior such as yourself," Teal'c said, and Jack winced as the words hit him like the broad side of a sledgehammer. "He is only a child, he does not understand why you are hostile towards him, or why he does not like you."

"How d'you know that?"

"He spoke with me while you and Doctor Fraiser were in General Hammond's office," Teal'c replied. "DanielJackson feels resentment towards you, but he couldn't explain it."

"And what did you say?" Jack asked, wondering once again if the day could get any worse. Then, as he glanced at his watch, he realised that it couldn't because it was now after midnight. That meant the new day was just starting, and Jack was already having another lousy one.

"I replied that he would do well to try and like you. Major…Sam said the same thing." Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back. "You have no reason to be jealous of this DanielJackson or any other, O'Neill. Surely you know this?"

Jack exhaled noisily. "Not exactly, T," he replied, deciding that since the day was already off to such a bad start, he might as well make it worse. "Let's face it, Daniel's closer to Carter's age, as well as intelligence level. They're both scientists…sorta, and they could actually have a relationship."

"You are overlooking two vital facts, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Major Carter is a warrior; DanielJackson is not. Time and again we have seen that he simply does not understand a soldier's life."

"Yeah, true. Second point?"

"Major Carter is not attracted to him. She carries strong feelings only for you."

Jack sucked a breath in and held it for a while before breathing out. "And you know this…how?"

"I observe, O'Neill," Teal'c replied simply.

"So, basically, you're saying I shouldn't be jealous, and that I should cut Daniel some slack because it's not his fault he's an annoying kid instead of an annoying adult?"

Teal'c frowned slightly. "If that means I think you should treat DanielJackson with more respect and patience, then yes."

"T, you're givin' me a headache," Jack grumbled. "Are we done now? Pep talk over?"

"You are free to leave, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Thanks." Jack stood up and strode over to the door, shower totally and utterly forgotten about, but he paused with his hand on the handle. "I hear what you're saying, T, and I appreciate it. Thanks."

"That is what friends are for, O'Neill, correct?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, correct. Night, T."

"Good night, O'Neill."

Ten minutes later and Jack was in his quarters, changing for bed. Two minutes after that, he was groaning as he finally lay down on his bunk. He couldn't remember the last time a day had lasted so long. Well, except when he and Teal'c had been caught in a time loop. He smiled; he still didn't have any clue what Daniel was talking about over breakfast. But that kiss he gave Sam…. Jack sighed wistfully. What a shame she didn't remember it. Maybe he'd get to do it again one day.

Hearing his door open, Jack started to sit up, but then he saw the silhouette. "Hey, kiddo. Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No," Sam replied.

Jack sighed quietly. "Come on, then." He lifted the covers so Sam could scramble underneath. "Waddja do with Daniel?"

"State secret," Sam said solemnly.

It started as a hiccup, but soon evolved into a fully fledged laugh. Glad she had finally made Jack smile, Sam joined him in giggling. The Colonel would put it down to fatigue in the morning, but until then, he allowed himself to be happy.

TBC


	10. Day Care This Way

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

When Jack awoke the next morning, he was in high spirits, and he knew that meant he was going to have a very bad day. He just wasn't lucky enough to survive the next fifteen hours or so experiencing nothing but happiness and joy. Sam took some time to wake up, but when she did, she was full of bounce, wanting to know what they would be doing that day.

A while later, as Jack walked into the infirmary holding Sam's hand, he realised his predication of having a VBD (Very Bad Day) was spot on. Daniel sat on the edge of a bed, arms folded, scowl almost engraved on his face. Jack finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses - quite obviously, as they were far too big for him - and the clothes that had been miraculously found for him clearly weren't his style. As Jack took in the mini-archaeologist's appearance, he decided that was why the child-Daniel was looking so grumpy. If someone had wanted to put Jack in *that* colour, he'd have been a little miffed as well.

Janet, on the other hand, had none of the above problems, and yet her scowl put Daniel's to shame. Jack didn't really want to know what had upset her so early in the day.

"Good morning, Colonel. Or should I say good afternoon?" the doctor greeted them sarcastically.

Jack looked suitably unimpressed, then looked at his watch, and finally looked at Sam. "Did someone move afternoon to nine in the mornin' an' not tell me?" he asked in a stage whisper. Sam giggled. Daniel's scowl deepened. Janet frowned some more.

"A word, Colonel," she said in a grave voice.

"Sure. There, that was a word," he replied. "C'mon, Sam, let's grab some breakfast."

But Janet moved to block his path. "No, Colonel. I need to talk to you. *Now.*"

Daniel slide off the bed, crossed the room and took Sam's hand. "We can go to breakfast together," he said to her.

"I will take them," a deep voice rumbled.

Jack almost jumped out of his skin. "No sneakin', T. You tryin' to kill me?"

"Thank you, Teal'c," Janet said before the Jaffa could reply to the Colonel.

Jack sighed and sat on the nearest bed. "Alright, Doc, what've I done this time?" he asked when they were alone.

"I have no objects to Sam sleeping in your room," she started.

"Nice to know."

"But when she locks Daniel in a cupboard so she can sneak out, it becomes a problem."

In Jack's defence, he did try his very hardest to stop himself from laughing, smiling or smirking at all, but he just couldn't quite manage it. "She did what?" he asked.

"You heard."

Jack reassessed Janet's demeanour, and realised that the good doctor found the situation as amusing as he did. "When did you find him?"

"Early hours of this morning," Janet replied, finally cracking a smile and sitting next to the Colonel. "Cassie stayed over at friends last night, so I decided to stay on the base in case anything else happened. I came to the infirmary to check on the…well, the children, and found them both gone. Sam was no mystery, I knew she'd be with you, but somehow I couldn't imagine Daniel curling with you as well."

Jack grimaced. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I heard a noise and was surprised to find it was coming from one of the linen cupboards. I opened the door and out fell Daniel."

"Great. Now he's gonna hate me even more than he does already."

"I don't think he hates you, Colonel," Janet replied. "But I think you're going to have to work to earn his trust."

Jack grunted a little. "Just like when he first joined the team, right?"

"There's a reason why Dr Jackson…resents you."

"And you know what it is, but you won't tell me. Right?" Jack asked.

Janet smiled beatifically at him. "I wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

"Yeah, right. Fun. Sure." Jack looked at the doctor sideways. "Wouldn't be anythin' to do with Sam lockin' him in a cupboard, would it?"

"Partly."

"He thinks I put her up to it."

"You would have to ask him, Colonel."

Jack sighed again and stood, but turned halfway across the room. "D'you think…certain…aspects of their older selves are showin' through?"

"It's possible," Janet replied. "In what way?"

"Sam gets on really well with me, but Daniel…." Jack frowned. "He wants my approval, doesn't he?"

Janet smiled. "See. That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"And what does Sam want?" Jack asked, his expression serious.

"The same thing she always has, Jack," Janet replied softly. "To know you care about her. To know…that you love her…as much as she loves you."

"I've been thinkin' about somethin'," Jack said after a moment, sitting beside Janet again. "One minute Sam seems really mature for her age, like way too intelligent, then other times she seems younger. D'you reckon that's the device's doin'?"

"It isn't a completely illogical thought, Colonel," Janet replied. "But the only way you would get an answer is to do some intensive human testing, and somehow I don't think the General will agree to that."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I think someone's zapped him with a device to make him grumpier," the Colonel admitted quietly.

Janet didn't quite repress a smile. "Two of his top scientists, who are also part of the premier SG team, are now children. He's understandably annoyed about the situation. I would be too."

"I forgot to tell ya, Sam mentioned the 'gate…yesterday, I think. Or maybe the day before." He shrugged. "Anyway, she said she'd dreamt about it."

"Interesting."

"So I was thinkin'…."

"Dangerous."

Jack ignored her. "Maybe I could give Sam somethin' to work on, like a device Carter already worked out. I think even at this age, she needs a challenge."

Janet nodded. "A good idea."

"How good d'you reckon Danny Boy is with languages at this age?" Jack asked.

"Better than you or me, Colonel," Janet replied. "Thinking of bringing him some work too?"

Jack shrugged. "Hey, if the shoe fits…." He shrugged again. "Worth a try, ain't it? Anyway, if we're lucky, they might actually be able to help figure out the device that made them kids in the first place."

"Well, I can't see it doing any harm, but they can't work in here," Janet said.

"Carter's lab's out of bounds. Same for Daniel's office." Jack caught the look on the doctor's face and groaned. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

She smiled at him. "I think your quarters just became a day care center. Congratulations."

"Fine, but I want Teal'c on standby for toilet duty," Jack replied, standing and heading for the door. "When they get back from eatin', bring 'em round. I'll have everything ready in about twenty minutes."

"Will do, Colonel," Janet called after him.

TBC


	11. Third Time Unlucky

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

It took Jack a little longer than he expected to change his meagre quarters around to accommodate two children, but Janet must have known it would take him a while as she hadn't brought Sam and Daniel around yet. Unless there was a problem. Jack shook his head and tried to get a grip. He was worrying over two children who weren't really children, and even if they were, they weren't his responsibility. Although saying that, he had no idea how to contact Daniel's family, and even if he did, how would he explain what had happened? As for Sam, no doubt Jacob would manage to blame Jack for her current condition, but the Colonel still found it strange he hadn't come back to Earth to see his daughter.

A knock at the door made Jack's head snap up. "Come in," he called, expecting to see Janet with the children. He was disappointed.

"Colonel," Hammond greeted him. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Jack straightened. "No, sir, I was just…."

"I know, Dr Fraiser told me." Hammond sighed. "Look, Jack, I know this hasn't been easy on any of us, and I know I haven't exactly been calm about the whole situation, but…well, this couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"Is there a good time for something like this to happen, sir?"

"Yes, when top brass aren't due for a visit."

Jack stared. "Top brass? As in Generals and…more Generals?"

Hammond tried to look exasperated and only succeeded in smiling. "Yes, Colonel, as in Generals and lots of them."

"Crap."

"My thoughts exactly. I've also had a communication from Jacob," Hammond continued. "He was going to come and see Sam, but the Tok'ra need him and Selmak on an urgent mission. He'll be gone for a few weeks minimum, but Jacob assured me as soon as he returns, he'll make a trip to Earth to see Major Carter."

"That'll be fun," Jack replied dryly. "When are the brass due to visit, sir?"

Hammond sighed. "A few days time. I'm trying to delay them as much as I can, but I don't think it'll work for long."

"Just tell them that SG1 is away on a mission," Jack said.

"They're coming here specifically to see the teams," Hammond replied.

"And how are you going to explain the infant scientists, sir?"

"I haven't got that far yet, Colonel," Hammond said. "The main thing is to keep Major Carter and Dr Jackson out of sight."

"I can manage that, sir," Jack assured him.

Hammond shook his head. "I need you with me. If the Generals see you, they won't be as inclined to see the rest of SG1. We could tell them that Sam and Dr Jackson are working on an artefact and cannot be disturbed. Dr Fraiser can look after the children, and Teal'c can stay with us."

"Sounds like a foolproof plan, sir," Jack replied with a straight face.

"I'm not sure about that, Colonel, but right now, it's the only one we have. If you can think of anything else, let me know."

"Will do, sir." Another knock at the door made both men turn. "Come in," Jack said.

Janet walked into the room with a child in each hand, nodding to Hammond first and then Jack. "General, Colonel." She glanced around. "Very nice, Colonel."

He pointed to the ceiling. "See them?" he asked, gesturing at the moon, star and planet shapes. "They glow in the dark."

"I'm not going to ask where you got those from, Colonel, but it's a nice touch for the children," Janet replied.

"Who said I put them there for them?" Jack asked, straight-faced.

Hammond took that as his cue to leave. "Well, everything seems in order here, Colonel, so I'll leave you to it."

Sam stared at Hammond as he walked at, and sensing her eyes on him, he turned at the door. To the amazement of everyone in the room, she saluted smartly at him. Hammond hesitated only a fraction of second before saluting back, then winking before he finally left the room.

"If you need anything, Colonel," Janet said, "I'll be in the infirmary. Teal'c said he would be along shortly after kel'no'reem."

Jack nodded. "Okily dokily."

Janet looked at the 'children'. "Behave yourselves."

For some reason, Jack didn't like the way she said that. "So," he announced, clapping his hands together and trying to be cheerful, "Waddja wanna do first?"

Daniel muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Leave" before stomping into a corner, sitting down and sulking. Jack counted to ten, then did it again for good measure, to control his temper, then he looked at Sam.

"I've got some stuff here I want you to look at, okay?"

Sam nodded. "What is it?"

"A project a…friend of mine's workin' on, but they're kinda busy. Wanna help?" Jack asked, trying to ignore the screaming in his head when he referred to Carter as his friend.

"Sure. What's the project?"

Jack winked and handed Sam a folder containing basic information about the Stargate. Of course, Carter, along with others, had worked out how the gate worked ages ago, but Jack felt it would give Sam something to do. It was also a good exercise to see how much she remembered; she'd already had a dream about the gate's event horizon. Who knew what else she knew?

"Let's see if you can tell me," Jack said. "If you don't understand something, don't worry. This is seriously advanced stuff."

Sam's eyes lit up like her adult self's did. "I like a challenge." With that, she took the folder and sat in one of the chairs at the desk Jack had set up.

Satisfied Sam would be out of trouble for a while, the Colonel turned to Daniel. The hardest part here would be convincing him Jack was a friend, but the Colonel had a few aces up his sleeve. And if all else failed, there were cookies aplenty stashed in a cupboard.

Jack sat down on the floor next to Daniel, drawing a curious gaze from the child-archaeologist as his knees protested to the movement. "It's mimickin' popcorn," Jack told him.

Daniel's eyes widened and he almost cracked a smile. "I don't like popcorn," he said eventually.

"You don't like me, ya mean," Jack corrected him. "S'alright, not many people do. I'm either too stupid or too forward. Don't seem to fit in with anyone really. Ain't got no friends to speak of either. Just my work."

Daniel's gaze had notched up almost 100% on the intensity of curiosity scale. "What do you do?"

Jack looked around the room, then lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I meet aliens," Jack replied.

Daniel laughed, but then he looked at the Colonel's face. "For real?"

"For real. Here, look at this." Jack reached up and took another file from his set of drawers. "You like languages?" he asked, and Daniel nodded fervently. "So what's this?"

"It looks like…ancient Egyptian, but not quite," the archaeologist replied, frowning.

"You're right. What about this?" It was something Dr Jackson had been working on a few months ago. It had caused him a great big fat headache for weeks until he realised the answer was as plain as the nose on his face; an inverse form of Latin, or so he told Jack. The Colonel tended to zone out whenever either archaeologist or scientist started to explain things.

Daniel's frown deepened. "Not sure. Is this all the stuff to go with it?"

"Yup, all the information I've got on it is there," Jack replied. *'Apart from the answer, 'course',* he added silently. "So, you wanna work on this for me?"

"Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Why not? You like this sorta thing, and it'll be helping a…friend of mine out." There was that word again: friend. Jack really had to do something about it.

Just then, Teal'c appeared. "Is all well, O'Neill?" he asked quietly.

Jack nodded once, his attention still on the boy before him. "So, Daniel, waddja say? Up for the challenge?"

Daniel nodded back. "Yes, Colonel."

"Call me Jack." The Colonel started to rise, then hunkered down again. "Ya know, bein' different's okay. Look at T here. Don't get much different than him, do ya? And Sam there, way too smart for a kid her age."

"I heard that," she said without turning.

"And?" Jack replied, pulling a face at her back and making Daniel smile. "Be proud to be different."

"Doesn't get you many friends," Daniel said quietly.

"I meant what I said before. I don't have many friends. Closest is Teal'c here and Dr Fraiser. Oh, and you and Sam, 'course."

Daniel wrinkled his nose. "But you're a grown up. We're…."

"Kids. Yeah. So? Age doesn't matter sometimes," Jack replied, tapping him fondly on the nose. "Now, you finish this before tonight and I'll give you extra choc chip cookies." Daniel grabbed the folder and all but ran to the table. "Works every time."

"What are they doing, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked once Jack joined him.

"Sam's goin' over basic wormhole theory and the operation of the gate, and Daniel's working on…a language," he replied. "Same one adult Dr Jackson figured out a coupla months ago, from that…planet."

Teal'c didn't so much as blink at Jack's vague description. "I see."

"Good. Are the eggheads makin' any headway with the device?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I do not believe so, O'Neill." Teal'c watched the children for a few moments. "Do you believe it is possible to turn Major Carter and DanielJackson back to their former selves?"

Jack looked at the Jaffa. "T, I know it's difficult for ya, but try to call them by their first names, 'kay? Sam and Daniel. Try it, T."

"Sam and Daniel."

"There ya go. Wasn't too hard, was it?"

"A habit most difficult to break, but I will attempt to for the duration," Teal'c announced.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "That's the spirit."

Sam suddenly turned. "Jack, I'm stuck on something."

"Duty calls," the Colonel said. "You wanna stay or go?"

"I will stay, O'Neill. As you might say, four eyes are better than two," Teal'c replied.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, something like that."

For the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, Jack and Teal'c s alternated between helping Sam and Daniel, and playing chess. The Jaffa didn't seem to grasp the game at first, but after a while, Jack suspected teaching him how to play might have been a bad idea.

"Jack," Sam said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sweetie?" *'O'Neill, you have* got *to stop doing that!'*

"What's this device you've been talking about?"

*'Crap.'* "Nothin' for you to worry 'bout."

"It is if it concerns us," Daniel replied.

Jack turned. "What makes you think that?"

"A feeling," he said after a moment.

Sam nodded in agreement. "It's like this. I dreamt about this Stargate, and I know there's an iris that can be closed to stop people coming through. I know a second gate was found here on Earth, but I don't know how I know all that."

"Just like I know this language, but that's not possible," Daniel added, holding up a piece of paper to show the progress he'd made with his translation. It was astounding to say the least.

"Alright, so there is a device," Jack admitted. "But I can't tell you what it does."

Sam smiled. "Isn't that what we're here for?"

Her comment startled Jack; it was so reminiscent of her adult self, it scared him, but it also reminded him how much he missed her. Mini-Carter was better than none at all, but still not the same as the adult version.

Jack looked at Teal'c and they conferred silently. Reaching an agreement, both nodded. "I shall bring the device for them to study," the Jaffa said, bowing.

It should be noted in Jack's defence that his attention had skilfully been averted by Daniel asking a question at that point, and so the delayed reaction time was extreme, causing Jack to suddenly leap to his feet, invoking a fiery protest from his knees and back.

"Crap!" he yelled, then looked at Sam and Daniel. "Look, I know this'll be hard for you both, but it's important, 'kay?" They both nodded. "Good. Stay here. *Don't* move. And don't repeat what I just said. Got it?" They nodded again. "Great."

With that, Jack ran from his quarters, scattering officers left and right as he sprinted down the corridors as fast as humanly possible. Unfortunately, he arrived at Carter's lab two seconds too late.

TBC


	12. Roar

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Jack took a deep breath, knocked on Hammond's door, and was rewarded with a rather weary, "Come."

"General," Jack greeted him. "We, er, have a small problem, sir."

Hammond sighed. "Would that be figuratively or literally, Colonel?"

"Literally, sir."

"I see. What is it?"

"The Generals' visit. Any chance of postponing it indefinitely, sir?" Jack asked without any real hope.

Hammond frowned. "No. Why?"

"Thought not. Teal'c won't be able to join us for it, I'm afraid, General," Jack said.

"Why?"

Jack stepped to one side, revealing a miniature Teal'c, who took that as his queue to announce his presence with a rather sombre, "I am Teal'c, hear me roar."

Hammond stared blankly for a few moments, torn between letting his head get acquainted with his desk and laughing manically. He settled for neither. "I see."

It was times like this that Jack admired Hammond greatly; the man had just been told that yet another member of his premier space-exploration team had been turned into an infant, yet he was as cool as a chilled cucumber on a cold winter's day. If the roles had been reversed, Jack was certain he'd have either been laughing like a lunatic or trying to make dents in his desk with his forehead.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Jack asked after several long minutes of silence.

Hammond stared at him. "Do, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir, what action do you want me to take?" Jack clarified.

"Colonel, I don't really care."

*Uhoh.* "I see, sir. Perhaps I should take him to Dr Fraiser first for a check-up. I don't know how…er, well, how his body'll have taken to this…development."

"What an excellent idea, Colonel," Hammond said sarcastically. "Good thinking."

"Do you think it's…alright to put him with Sam and Daniel, sir?"

"I want to be alone," Teal'c announced.

Jack looked down at him, well aware that any wrong move or word spoken would end up with him getting his kneecaps chewed off. "Sorry, not gonna happen."

Even in miniature form, the Jaffa's stare was powerful. "Why not?"

"Because I am in charge. I am the lead warrior of my clan, and you will obey me," Jack said, suddenly serious and forbidding.

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and inclined his head. "I will listen to you. By what name do I call you?"

"O'Neill."

"Very well, O'Neill. I will do as you order."

Jack stopped himself from rolling his eyes, but only barely. "Great." He looked at Hammond, who had finally chosen laughter at the situation and was only just restraining himself. "If you'll excuse us, sir."

"By all means, Colonel, carry on," Hammond said. How he didn't crack a smile, Jack didn't know.

"I'll get back to you after Doc Fraiser's checked him over, sir," Jack replied.

"One last thing, Colonel."

Jack groaned inwardly. "Yes, sir?"

"Where did you get the clothes from?" Hammond asked, pointing to what Teal'c was wearing; the jeans and T-shirt looked horrendously out of place on the miniature Jaffa.

"State secret, sir," Jack replied solemnly, quickly steering Teal'c out of the General's office and towards the infirmary.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Janet was busy reading to Sam and Daniel when Jack arrived, and the good doctor wasted no time in telling the Colonel exactly what she thought of him.

"Where *have* you been?" she demanded to know.

Jack winced at her tone. "Nobody told me we were married," he shot back. "There's been a…development. What's the problem, anyway?"

"A word, Colonel. *Now!*" Janet then looked at Teal'c and sensing a challenge in his eyes, said, very firmly, "You stand there and *don't* move."

Teal'c didn't acknowledge her in any way, but Jack could see he'd rather spend an hour balancing on the tips of his toes than disobey the doctor.

"What've I done now?" Jack asked in a hushed voice as he and Janet conferred in the corner of the room.

"What did you say to Sam and Daniel before you left them?"

"I told them…not to move…and to…well, I swore and told them not to repeat it. Don't wanna be teachin' them bad habits…ya know what I mean."

Janet nodded. "I do. But they took you *literally,* Colonel."

Jack stared at her. "What d'you…? Oh. Oh?"

Janet nodded. "Exactly."

"*Oh.* When did you find them?"

"About half an hour ago."

"So they were sat in the same position for the last…."

"Yes, Colonel," Janet said in exasperation.

"Well, I didn't think…."

"Obviously."

"…That they'd take me literally, did I?" Jack exclaimed defensively, then dropped his voice quickly. "But there was a little emergency, ya know?"

"I can see," Janet replied wearily. "And how did that happen?"

"If I knew that, they wouldn't still be kids, would they?" Jack retorted.

Janet glared at him. "Colonel…."

"Alright, alright." Jack held his hands up. "Sam was working out Stargate theory and Danny Boy was working on a language his older self had worked out a while ago."

"Stargate theory?" Janet now seemed amused.

Jack shrugged. "If it works. Anyway, they heard Teal'c and me talking about the device, and Sam said that her and Daniel could work on it. Basically. So Teal'c went to get it, and Danny Boy asked me a question at that same moment, and so by the time I'd realised that Teal'c'd actually gone to get the device…."

Janet held her hand up. "I get it."

"By the time I'd managed to convince Teal'c I was a friend, and got him some clothes to wear, and then informed the General…."

"Yes, I can imagine that took a while." Janet sighed. "Alright, I'll check Teal'c over, make sure there aren't any adverse side effects, especially with his symbiote."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Doc." He turned to leave the infirmary.

"And where are you going, Colonel?" she asked.

"To add another cot to my quarters, of course."

TBC


	13. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The universe, Jack decided, hated him. Either that or Thor was getting his kicks from watching the Colonel tearing his hair out. Jack grunted. That wouldn't surprise him. Although he was pretty certain the Asgard didn't possess a sense of humour, if they did, this would be just the sort of thing that would amuse them.

The previous day had ended without incident or tantrum, and Jack knew it was too good to last. The next day proved his predictions absolutely correct. He and the children went to breakfast as usual, with Daniel chatting animatedly to Sam and Jack while Sam held Jack's hand and tried to engage Teal'c in conversation. The miniature Jaffa refused to speak, however, but that didn't stop Sam from trying.

Everybody sat down nicely and started to eat. There were no arguments over what was for breakfast, none of the poking, prodding and kicking of the person next door that seemed obligatory at meal times. Jack knew then it was all going to end badly. He was talking to Sam when the world was turned upside down by a rather high pitched yelp from Daniel. When Jack turned to see what was happening, Daniel was looking mortified, covered in Jello, and Teal'c was sat looking rather innocent.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Him!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing at the Jaffa. "He threw his breakfast at me!"

"I did no such thing, O'Neill," Teal'c replied with a straight face.

Jack looked from the mini-archaeologist to the mini-Jaffa and decided that as there was no proof to back up Daniel's claim, he would simply ignore what had happened. "Don't play with your food, either of you," the Colonel said, carrying on eating his cereal.

"But…!" Daniel started to protest.

"Look, I didn't see what happened, okay?" Jack replied. "Besides, Teal'c didn't have Jello, so how could he throw it at you?"

Daniel spluttered a little. "But…he did!"

 

Jack glared a little. "Eat. Now. Both of you." He looked back to Sam. "Did you see what happened?"

"Nope."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

Sam thought about it, then shook her head. "Nope."

Jack sighed. "Didn't think you would."

Two minutes later, there was another loud yelp followed by an earth-shattered clatter, and Jack almost shot off his seat. He turned around so fast he was certain he had whip-lashed his neck, and he was ready for yelling at the boys…except he couldn't see them. Hear them, yes, but visual contact was a negative.

"Down there," Sam said helpfully, pointing to the floor on the other side of the table.

Jack stood up and peered in the direction she was indicating to see Teal'c and Daniel brawling on the floor. Moving quickly, he rounded the table and grabbed them by their ears.

"Now that I've got your attention, you mind tellin' me what the *hell* is goin' on?" Jack asked.

"'Im!" Daniel said, pointing to Teal'c. "He attacked me!"

"I believe it was you who started this by kicking me," Teal'c replied. "O'Neill, would you kindly remove your fingers from my ear? It is most uncomfortable."

"Only if you two promise to behave yourselves," Jack replied. "Otherwise I'll confine you all to barracks for the entire day."

"Boys," Sam said, shaking her head.

Jack looked over his shoulder. "That means you as well."

"Me! Why? What've I done?"

"Co-conspirator," Jack said. "You could see what was happening and you didn't say anythin', so you can share their punishment."

Sam folded her arms and pouted, another thing the Colonel added to his All Things Carter Banned list.

"Now, children," Jack addressed them in his best teacher's voice, "Are we going to behave ourselves?"

"Yes," they all replied sullenly.

"Good. Now sit down, shut up and eat up."  
Daniel and Teal'c both scowled and turned their attention to their breakfasts, but Sam refused to eat. In fact, her bottom lip began to tremble and Jack spied little beady tears at the corners of her eyes. He didn't want to give in - after all, they were only kids - but he hated to see Sam cry. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to fix the problem when Sam suddenly pushed her chair back and ran from the table.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances, and the Jaffa nodded once. "I'll go after her," the archaeologist said, running after Sam.

Jack's eyes narrowed. There was something…adult-ish about the way the children were handling the situation, and on a hunch, he turned to Teal'c. "Ya know, you act like someone I know."

Teal'c tilted his head on one side. "And who would that be, O'Neill?"

"No one you know," Jack replied, looking back down at his cereal. For a moment, he thought it was possible that their adult selves were showing back through, but he must have been mistaken. It was strange, though, that out of all the 'children', Teal'c seemed most like his adult self.

"She carries only strong feelings for you, O'Neill, whatever form she takes."

Jack choked on his cereal and whiplashed his neck again. *"What?"*

The eyes staring back at him were wise beyond his years. "Major Carter. She needs you to…love her. Shouting at her will not help, nor will it help you win DanielJackson's respect."

"T?"

"Yes, O'Neill, it is I, but…how would you say? Sort of."

Jack frowned. "Meanin'?"

"Meaning my symbiote is attempting to repair the damage caused by the device, and as such it has retained the memories of my older self," Teal'c replied. "The process is not complete as the device attempted to regress my symbiote as well. As such, I will suffer temporary memory lapses and return to a child-like state."

"Great. How the hell am I gonna know when you're you and when you're the mini you?" Jack asked in exasperation.

Teal'c just stared at him. "You are a great warrior, O'Neill. You will survive."

"Thanks," Jack said dryly. "Hey, who was launching breakfast at Danny Boy? You or the mini you?"

"I am unsure what you are referring to, O'Neill," Teal'c replied with a straight face.

"Ah, crap. How the hell you gonna explain it to him when your back to your normal selves, that you threw breakfast at him on purpose?"

"You have not wished to do the same thing on occasion?" Teal'c asked innocently.

Jack felt a headache coming on and knew this was going to be the worst day of the whole damn incident so far. Teal'c as an adult was bearable; Teal'c as a child was sort of mind-blowing. But when the two started to merge, the whole world was in trouble, never mind the base.

"That's not the point," Jack replied. "Try and behave yourself, okay? For the sake of my sanity."

"I was not aware you had any."

Jack chose to ignore that. It was easier than arguing the fact with him. "How's the little snake guy doin', anyway?"

"My symbiote is functioning normally," Teal'c said.

"Good. Just try an' remember to kel'no'reem some, okay? An' if you don't feel so good at any time, tell me."

There was the briefest of flickers behind Teal'c's eyes, one Jack would have easily missed if he hadn't been watching him, and he knew that the conversation was over. At least the serious part of it.

"Yes, O'Neill. Or should I call you Father?" Teal'c asked.

"Do an' you're grounded for the rest of the year," Jack grumbled.

Teal'c tilted his head on one side. "I do not understand the word."

Jack sighed. Young Teal'c was harder work than the older one. "Well, it's like this…."

His genius explanation was cut off by a firm voice echoing around the mess hall. "Colonel," Hammond said, a little louder than necessary. It had the desired effect, though; the room was soon empty of all personnel.

"Oh boy," Jack muttered before standing. "Yes, General?"

"We have a problem."

Jack stared and tried to keep the expression of extreme pain from showing on his face. There were so many retorts and comments that he wanted to make after that announcement, but he held himself by biting his tongue and the inside of his cheek. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Really, sir?" Jack managed to grind out with spitting blood.

"Yes, Colonel," Hammond replied, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort he was causing Jack. "It seems…."

Jack zoned out and stared right back the General. Sam and Daniel had just re-entered the room and heeding Teal'c's words, he wanted to make things right with mini-Carter straight away.

"Ah, just hold that thought for a second, General," Jack said, sliding past Hammond and coming to a stop in front of Sam and Daniel. "Hey."

Daniel nodded, then let go of Sam's hand and walked over to Teal'c, accidentally-on-purpose elbowing him in the ribs as he passed him. A scuffle broke up, and as Hammond was the only other person in the room (adult, at least), he was left to try and prise the squabbling pair apart while Jack made up with Sam.

"I'm sorry I made ya cry," the Colonel said softly, kneeling in front of the mini-Carter. "But ya know, I've gotta try and keep you lot under control, an' those boys," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Don't make it easy. If I start givin' you special treatment…."

"I know," Sam replied quietly.

Looking around to check no one was in earshot - not that he needed to worry as Hammond was trying to wrestle Teal'c and Daniel into submission as diplomacy clearly wasn't working, and Teal'c and Daniel had combined forces to overpower Hammond by biting his shins…. So, Jack still looked around out of habit to make sure no one could hear him, but he was safe.

Staring into Sam's blue eyes, and surprised at what he saw staring back, Jack said, "I hate to see ya cry, an' I don't wanna be the one that makes ya, but sometimes…."

"It can't be helped." Sam nodded. "I understand."

Jack gently flicked her cheek with his finger. "You know I care about you," he told her quietly. "And you know it's a lot more than I'm supposed to. Don't ever doubt that or think otherwise, okay?"

There was a brief flicker of recognition behind Sam's eyes, and she nodded. Then without warning, she threw her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Jack flushed crimson from the neckline of his T-shirt right up to his hair line, and probably beyond. Holding the little girl close to him, he whispered back, "I love ya too." He didn't know whether it was the child or the adult who had uttered those words to him, but Jack suddenly found he didn't care. Whatever form Sam took, however old or young or sick or happy or sad or angry that she was, he loved her.

Frowning, Jack pulled away from Sam, wondering what was wrong with the scene around him, and that was when he realised the mess hall was silent as the grave. Straightening and making sure his mask of professionalism was in place, Jack turned to face the General.

Hammond had solved the problem of the squabbling boys fairly easily; he now had an ear clamped firmly between finger and thumb of each hand, the boys attached to said ears stood uncomfortably on their tiptoes.

"All finished, Colonel?" Hammond asked conversationally.

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Good. I believe these two are your responsibility." Hammond released the boys and both shot over to Jack. Daniel hugged one of the Colonel's legs while Teal'c stood close to Sam, their shoulders touching.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Jack, almost absently, ruffled Daniel's hair and reached across to touch Teal'c's shoulder, reassuring them both that everything was alright. "You said there was a problem, sir?"

Hammond had been watching Jack curiously, wondering if the he was aware of how he was acting. "Yes, Colonel, there is. I received a phone call a short while ago regarding the Generals' visit."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Good news, sir?" Then his face fell. "Wait, you said there was a problem…bad news?" he asked, his expression showing he was afraid of the answer.

Hammond nodded. "They're coming here today."

*"What?"* Jack exclaimed. "Today?" Hammond nodded again. "When?"

The General consulted the clock on the wall. "Put it this way, Colonel, I should just have enough time to put my dress uniform on."

"But…that's just your jacket…sir," Jack said brokenly.

Hammond smiled grimly. "Exactly, Colonel. Now, I trust you can keep these three under control and out of the way for the next few hours?"

"I can try, General."

"That'll have to do." Hammond nodded, both him and Jack missing the look that passed between the children. "Alright, carry on."

TBC


	14. Peekaboo

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Alright, kids, let's make a quick stop at the infirmary to see the Doc," Jack said as they left the mess hall.

"Then what are we doing, Jack?" Sam asked.

"I haven't got that far," he admitted.

Daniel tugged at his hand. "Can we play outside?"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed enthusiastically, jumping up and down as they walked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check the weather first," Jack said quickly. "Might be raining."

Daniel scowled. Jack noticed he was fairly good at it. "We're underneath a mountain. How can you check the weather without going up to the surface, and if you're going up to the surface, why can't we come with you?"

The Colonel sighed. There had never been anything about the situation that could be called 'fun' but it had suddenly turned into harder work than keeping Goa'uld from either invading Earth or turning it into a pile of dust on the floor of the universe.

"Let's get the visit with Doc Fraiser out of the way first," Jack told them in what he hoped was a neutral voice.

Surprisingly, Daniel turned his frown upside down and smiled. "Alright."

All of Jack's training told him that was far too easy, but he had more important things to think about. "Morning, Doc," he greeted Janet enthusiastically as he and the children trouped into the infirmary.

Janet actually managed to look surprised. "Good morning, Colonel. Is there a problem?"

Jack kept his eyes on her. "Not really, just thought we'd swing by for a check up," he said mildly.

Janet nodded. "I see. So, who's first?"

"Me," Jack replied quickly.

"We'll just wait over here," Sam said, her face a picture of innocence.

Jack nodded. "Good idea." Then he lowered his voice conspiringly. "Keep an eye on the boys, 'kay?"

Sam nodded curtly back. "Yes, sir."

Janet raised her eyebrows, and once the children were out of earshot, she said to Jack, "How long has that been going on?"

Jack sighed and perched on the nearest bed, his arms folded across his chest. "Not long. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. All the…'children' are starting to show signs of their adult selves, but Teal'c's the one that concerns me."

"Is there a problem with his symbiote?" Janet asked.

"Not yet, but there might be. We gotta keep an eye on him. At breakfast…." Jack looked over Janet's shoulder and saw the kids sat quietly. "At breakfast, Teal'c - the adult one - made an appearance. He told me his symbiote took a batterin' when the device regressed him and every now and then, the adult can make an appearance."

"But when?"

Jack gave her a wry smile. "That's the problem, I don't know."

Janet nodded. "Actually, Colonel, this is quite good news."

"How d'ya figure that, Doc?"

"At least we know their adult selves haven't been completely lost," she told him.

"Yeah, but how much are they gonna remember when we do finally…?" Jack leant to one side, looking passed Janet again, and almost fell face first on the floor. "Where are they?"

Janet frowned. "What are you talking about, Col…onel? Oh."

"Crap," Jack muttered, striding across the infirmary. He stuck his head out in the corridor and looked left, then right. "Double crap."

For the children had disappeared. Naturally.

"They can't have gone far, Colonel," Janet said in an attempt to soothe him.

He looked at her. "Have you talked to General Hammond today?"

"No, why?"

"The Generals' are vistin'."

Janet's eyes widened. "Today?" she asked, then shook her head when Jack glared at her. "Never mind. When?"

Jack glanced at his watch and swore. "Now."

Janet's manner became brisk. "Alright, Colonel. You go left, I'll go right, and we'll see if we can find them. They can't have gone far; they don't know the layout of the base, do they?"

Jack stared at her. "Doc, were you listenin' just now? Their grown up selves are still in there! 'Course they know where they're goin'! They probably know how to use half the damn equipment around here better than I do, includin' the gate!"

"We need to find them," Janet replied after a beat.

"Ya think?" Jack retorted, taking off down the corridor at a run.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The first place Jack checked was his quarters. He knew it was a long shot the kids would go there, as it was one of the most obvious choices, but he held onto the slim hope that they had just got bored waiting for him in the infirmary and decided to wait for him there instead. As he opened the door to his room, Jack realised 'slim hope' might have been an understatement; in fact, as he saw the telltale flash of Sam's blonde hair, Jack thought his luck might be in.

That was until the bucket of water fell on his head. He was so stunned that he could only stand there as the kids high-fived each other and hightailed it out of the room, but not before Teal'c had winked rather cheekily at Jack. As the Colonel mopped water from his face, the logical part of his brain wondered how the hell the three pint-sized troublemakers had managed to get up so high, but that thought was soon squashed by the rest of Jack's brain, which had taken his patience and shoved it into the same box as the logic. Hurling the bucket into the corner of the room and grabbing a towel, Jack rubbed his hair and face dry as he ran out of the room, taking a wild guess at where the children would go next.

As he ran towards Carter's lab, Jack heard a babble of voices that sounded suspiciously like top brass, and he made a blind right turn, skidding around the corner in a most undignified manner. Ignoring the incredulous looks he was receiving from the other airmen in the corridor, Jack flattened himself against a wall and swore under his breath.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, gentlemen," he heard Hammond say. "I've just seen someone I need a word with." The General took a step forward and caught Jack's eye. "If you will head on to the infirmary…." The Colonel nodded curtly. "…I'll be along shortly."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, General."

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Hammond asked.

"Playin' hide and seek, sir," Jack answered, pulling a face.

Hammond looked slightly incredulous, but on the whole managed to, incredibly, remain calm. "I hope that's a joke."

"I wish it was, sir. Believe me, I wish it was. Doctor Fraiser is lookin' for them as well," Jack replied. "Hopefully we'll find them before they cause too much…." Hammond glared. "I mean, any damage, sir."

"Colonel, I…."

Jack never found out what Hammond was going to say. He saw a streak of brown as Daniel ran across the corridor behind the General, and without bothering to answer his superior, Jack sprinted after the errant child archaeologist, leaving Hammond stood there with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Unfortunately, as Jack skidded around yet another corner, he didn't look where he was putting his feet, and the next thing he knew, said feet had flown from under him and he was staring at the ceiling, telling his back and knees that it wasn't his fault for their current dose of pain.

Hearing someone laugh, Jack twisted his head and glared at Janet. "Ya know, helpin' me up would be a better idea," he growled.

"Of course, Colonel," Janet replied, attempting to keep her face straight and failing miserably.

As Jack took her proffered hand, he briefly toyed with the idea of tugging her down to her level, but thought better of it. If she had blonde hair, with the surname of Carter, then he wouldn't have hesitated.

"What happened?" Janet asked once the Colonel was back on his feet.

"I was tired. Thought I'd have a lie down," he replied sarcastically.

Janet ignored him. "Was that General Hammond I just saw up ahead in the corridor?"

"No, his Simpsons look-alike. By the way, the Generals are on their way to the infirmary."

Janet stared. "Why did you send them there? You *knew* I was looking for…well, for the children!"

"I didn't," Jack replied in protest. "It was General Hammond's idea. Got a problem, take it up with him."

"You know, Colonel, I think I'll do just that." Janet's smile was sickeningly sweet. "Enjoy finding the children on your own."

As Jack watched the Doctor walk away in what could only be described as a strop, he decided if she ever decided to marry, he wouldn't envy the poor smuck at all…unless, of course, it was Daniel. That was an entirely different matter. Especially as Jack had just discovered the cause of his literal downfall. Causing someone to slip on a banana skin was so slapstick, but evidently the miniature archaeologist had a…well, a child-like sense of humour. Stretching his aching back, Jack set off once more in pursuit of the children, this time being much more careful about where he put his feet. He also got any nearby airmen to open doors for him, which was fortunate because someone had put two more buckets of water, three lots of flour, and one lot of eggs up there to surprise either the Colonel or however walked under then. Jack wondered if the children wanted to try baking, and as he spotted a glimpse of Teal'c, he made a note to ask…if he ever managed to catch him, or the others for that matter.

Arriving at Carter's lab, Jack found a note that simply read 'Peek-a-boo!' and he froze, not willing to risk movement of any kind in case something disastrous happened to him. Of course, in his haste to find the children, he forgot one of the basic rules of his training; he didn't check every corner of the room before proceeding to the centre. So when all three children yelled, 'BOO!' Jack swore violently, leapt straight up in the air, turned slightly, and landed awkwardly, his knees giving way, leading to him collapsing on the floor. Again.

A voice shouted, "Dive!" and Jack briefly had time to register that it sounded suspiciously like the adult Teal'c before he found himself squashed under a falling small mountain of children.

"Umph!" was Jack's incredibly grown up reply as the wind was knocked out of him. Then, before he could formulate a counter-attack, the children scrambled off him and hurtled out of Carter's lab.

For a few moments, Jack just lay there, not interested in why they had gone, just glad he could hear again. Then he heard the babble of brass' voices growing louder and louder, and uttering a rather nasty curse to the universe in general, Jack hauled himself to his feet and looked around for a place to hide. Spotting a cupboard that appeared promising, the Colonel squashed himself inside and pulled the door to, making a mental note to talk to Carter about her organisational skills as some things were poking him in several places. Unfortunately, General Hammond seemed to think Carter's lab warranted special attention as he droned on and on and on and on about Thor only knew what. Jack suppressed several exasperated sighs, letting out one long relieved breath when the brass finally moved on. After a moment of silence, the Colonel peeked out of the cupboard and saw the lab empty. Unfortunately, his legs had seized up, as had his back, and his arms weren't much use either: end result, he fell rather ungraciously out of the cupboard and glared at the ceiling.

The ceiling seemed to take exception to that, and rained all over him. Jack spluttered indignantly for a moment before scrambling to his feet. He didn't bother to wonder why or how the children had set the sprinklers off; his only concern was that they hadn't actually set a fire to do it. He didn't even bother to stop and apologise to Hammond and the other sodden Generals when he saw them from afar, their backs to him.

Pausing to catch his breath, Jack wondered if he would ever catch the children. He tried to think as they would, although they also had the experience of their older selves to draw on, which made it about a hundred times harder.

"You can do this," Jack told himself. "You can outsmart them. Alright, where've they been already? Carter's lab, Daniel's office, all of our quarters, the locker room…infirmary was where they started, can't see them goin' back…musta swung by the mess hall for the flour and stuff…so that just leaves…." He screwed his eyes up and muttered, "Ah, crap," before setting off for the gate room at full sprint.

When he got there, it was surprisingly child free and Jack wondered if he'd got it wrong. "Is everything alright, Colonel?" a technician asked in concern.

"Depends on your definition," Jack replied. "Listen, you seen three kids around here?"

The technician blinked in surprise. "Kids? No, sir, I-"

"That's fine," Jack interrupted. "I'm just gonna stay over here out of the way. You carry on and whatever ya hear or see, just keep carryin' on like normal, 'kay?"

The technician blinked again, then nodded curtly. "Yes, sir." He then proceeded to turn around and completely ignore the Colonel.

For what seemed like an eternity, Jack stood as still as a statue waiting for something to happen. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam sneaking into the room. It was obvious, at least to Jack, that she hadn't seen him, but instead of revealing himself, he waited. He wasn't disappointed. Daniel soon followed her, with Teal'c bringing up the rear, and it was obvious that no one had seen *them.*

Jack held himself still until Daniel and Teal'c went to take out the technician and Sam headed for the main computer. Taking two long strides forward, he yelled, "Ah ha!" as he grabbed their ears, a neat trick considering there was three of them.

Then, as his luck would have it, Jack heard the babble of brass heading for the control room. Swearing very, very, *very* quietly, he dropped to his knees and fixed the three troublemakers with a very serious stare.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favour, alright? I'm gonna let you go and you are *not* gonna run off. We're all gonna go back to my quarters, and then we're gonna have a little talk. Understood?" Somehow sensing the gravity of the situation, all three nodded once. "Great."

Jack let go of their ears and stood, slightly surprised when Daniel took one hand and Sam took the other. Teal'c hung himself onto Sam's other hand and they all started to troop out of the room, but not before Jack nodded to the astonished technician.

"Carry on," the Colonel said in his most authoritative voice.

Two seconds later, the Generals walked in from the opposite direction. Noting the look on the technician's face, Hammond asked, as mildly as he could, "Is there a problem?"

The technician jumped and looked around. "No, sir," he replied, jumping to his feet and saluting. "Everything's A-okay."

Hammond nodded, inwardly sighing with relief, having seen the back of Teal'c as he entered the room before the Generals. "Good." Hammond turned to the brass and launched into another long speech, giving Jack time to get well and truly out of the way.

TBC


	15. Family Guy

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The children knew they were in trouble because once they entered Jack's quarters, they all went to sit on the bed, their hands either clasped between their knees or under their folded arms, and their heads bowed.

Jack closed and locked the door, taking a deep breath before turning round, fully intent on ripping several strips of each of them, until they realised what they had done wrong. But when he saw them, both Janet's and the adult Teal'c's words echoed in his head. They were only children. True, they had some characteristics of their older selves, but as far as anyone could tell, the children didn't understand why they acted like they did; they only knew the truth if and when their adult selves took over. Even though Jack was sore and annoyed, he could not blame the children. They were, after all, only children.

Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair, unlocked the door, then walked over to the children and hunkered down before them. He put his hands on Daniel and Teal'c's shoulders, as they were sat with Sam sandwiched between them, and gently head butted his miniature second in command.

"I'm not gonna yell at ya," Jack said, sitting back on his heels once they all looked up. "Yeah, I was pretty mad at one point, but I'm too sore to be mad now."

"Sorry," they all chorused, and from the sound of it, they meant it.

"It's partly my fault. I shoulda realised you're all smart enough to understand the situation, so I'm gonna break every rule there is and give to you straight…if you wanna hear it."

Sam looked at Daniel first, then Teal'c. Both nodded. "We want to hear it," Sam replied.

Jack nodded as well. "Alright. You're not kids…well, you are, but you're not supposed to be. You're all adults, like me, but not as old as me…well, maybe the snake in T's belly is."

"You've got a snake in your belly?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide. "Cool!"

"Alright, settle down," Jack said quickly. "Damn, this isn't easy. Alright, look, this is what happened. You're part of a team of…explorers. We visit different planets through…."

"…The Stargate," Sam interrupted. "That's the thing I dreamt of, right? That was the gate's…vortex."

Jack nodded. "That's right. You're the brains of the outfit; you and Daniel. You're a scientist who figures out all the technical stuff, and Daniel's an archaeologist speciali…."

"…Specialising in ancient civilisations and languages," Daniel said.

"Got it in one. I'm the commander of the team, and Teal'c…well, he's invaluable as a warrior."

Teal'c inclined his head slightly. "Thank you, O'Neill."

"Anyway, the last mission we were on, Sam here picked up a device and when we got back to Earth…." Jack suddenly stopped as a thought struck him.

"What is it, Jack?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I'll tell ya later," he replied somewhat absently. "Where was I? Oh yeah. So, when we got back to Earth, we had a team night at my place and the next thing we know, Sam's been turned into this Sam. Adult to child in the blink of an eye. Over the past couple of weeks…." *'Really? Feels like goddamn years!'* "…both you, Daniel, and you, Teal'c, have been regressed. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to scare you, but you've all shown signs that your adult selves are in there, especially Teal'c."

"It is my symbiote, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "It is still attempting to repair the damage the device caused, but quite obviously, it is not succeeding."

Jack looked at Sam and Daniel. "Meet the adult Teal'c. He does this every now and then."

"Cool," Sam and Daniel chorused with wide eyes, and Jack suppressed a grin.

"Now we know the device regresses people, but we don't know how," the Colonel continued. "With Sam, it took hours, with Daniel…well, he'd been workin' on it, so it could have taken the same amount of time, or less. And with Teal'c, it was minutes. Problem is, our two best brains have gotten themselves turned into kids and can't work on the device. And General Hammond won't let anyone else near it in case the same thing happens. Can ya imagine the whole base bein' full of kids?"

"I cannot," Teal'c replied sombrely, and Sam giggled.

"Maybe we *can* help," Daniel said in a serious tone. "I know we're only kids, but we've got the memories of our older selves in here *somewhere*. We must have."

"There's a risk involved," Jack replied.

Sam looked at him. "What if the device regresses up again, takes us back to babies?"

Jack nodded. "And I'm not about to let any of you take that risk."

"Isn't that our choice to make?" Sam asked defiantly.

"No, it's not," he replied firmly. "It's my decision. In your adult forms, I'm your commanding officer. What I say goes…usually. And now you're kids, I'm like your parent, so it's still 'what I say goes'. Look, I have no doubts in your abilities, 'kay? But I will not lose any of you." Jack looked from one to the other to the other. "Got it? Not one of ya. Yer pains in the asses at times, some more than others, but…." He suddenly found he had a lump in his throat and tried to swallow past it. "…But your colleagues, good friends, and…I guess…yer family." He then cleared his throat and his voice became gruffer. "Anyway, if you really wanna help, I can get you some photos of the device and the notes that have already been made. How's…that?"

The last word squeaked out of Jack as he found himself once again under three children, this time all wanting to hug him, even Teal'c. Sitting down rather heavily, Jack opened his arms and smiled as they all tucked themselves into his embrace. Suddenly he felt tears well in his eyes. It had been so long since Charlie's death, but the memory of his dead son still weighed heavily on his mind. And Charlie had just been one child; Jack often wondered what it would be like if he'd had brothers and sisters.

Now, without warning, Jack found himself, for all intents and purposes, with three children, all wanting his love and approval and support in different ways, and all of whom acted like siblings despite not being related by blood. It was like the team had evolved with the regression; they were no longer bound by regulations and rules and could express themselves freely, and that had done that by acting more like a family than the grown up team ever had. Jack almost felt jealous, but then realised even though he was still an adult, he was part of that family, and suddenly he found himself wanting to keep his team as children. If they ever returned to their adult selves, he didn't want them to lose this bond they had discovered and forged.

"Jack?" Sam asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. 'Course I am." Then he decided to bite the bullet. "Listen, I want you all to promise me somethin'. If…when you get back to your normal annoyin' adult selves, don't forget about this. Don't forget that…we're a family, even though we can't show it too often."

"Don't worry, we won't," Daniel promised.

"If we remember anything about this," Sam added.

 

"While I find this display uncomfortable," Teal'c said, though he made no move to…well, move. "I agree. It is nice to have a family."

Jack smiled. "Great. Now, about earlier…."

Sam pulled back and looked at him, her blue eyes wide and innocent. "We're really sorry, Jack."

The Colonel very nearly gave way but he held fast. "I know, but you can't expect to get away with what you did. There's gotta be some sort of punishment…."

Daniel pulled a face. "What kind of punishment?"

Jack pretended to think about it, though in truth he had already made his mind up. "I was thinkin'…fishin'."

All three children stared at him in horror. *"Fishing?"* they exclaimed.

Teal'c actually started to plead. "I beg of you, O'Neill, anything by that."

"Yeah, I'm with T," Daniel agreed.

"And I'm with Danny Boy," Sam added. "No fishing. *Anything* but fishing."

Jack's expression grew evil. "Anything?"

"Way to go, Sam," Daniel muttered.

"Wait, why are we being punished for simply entertaining ourselves?" Teal'c demanded to know.

"Because you chose the wrong day to do it," Jack replied. "The brass that controls our budget strings came to visit today, and by some damn miracle, you missed crashin' headlong into the lot of them, although that stunt with the sprinklers is gonna get us all in trouble."

Daniel bit his lip. "Oops. My bad."

Jack ruffled his hair affectionately. "Nah, my bad. I shoulda told you what was goin' on, but…well, your children. I didn't think you'd understand. Big mistake. Won't make it again. But you gotta understand, I'm not keepin' ya locked up for the fun of it. You're not actually kids, so you can't go outside and you can't do too much runnin' round the base 'cause people'll worry we're under attack from the midget men."

"Hey!" Sam protested, hitting him. "I'm a midget girl."

Jack nodded solemnly. "You're right. My bad."

"How long will the visitors be here, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Dunno," Jack replied. "So until we do know, we gotta stay in here. I can go out, but you gotta stay. 'Kay?"

"We understand," Sam said seriously. "We'll stay right here."

"Unless we gotta go to the bathroom," Daniel added.

"That a hint, Danny Boy?"

"Abso-fraggin-lutely," he replied.

Jack grinned. "Alright, bathroom run with you." He hauled himself to his feet, helped by the children. "Do you two need anything while I'm out?"

Sam shook her head. "I got wormhole theory here to work on."

"I will kel'no'reem in the corner," Teal'c replied.

Jack felt proud beyond belief, but he tried not to show it too much. "Alright. Won't be long." He took Daniel's hand, then stopped at the door. "I'm not gonna lock it; I'm gonna trust you. 'Kay?" Sam and Teal'c just nodded. "Right. Won't be long."

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Janet rubbed the back of her neck and groaned as she glanced at the clock. The Generals' visit had lasted the best part of the day, and then SG9 came back all battered and bruised. At first it was thought they had come under attack, but after a while, their commanding officer admitted, rather sheepishly, it was nothing of the kind. One member had slipped going down a hill and automatically grabbed the person in front…who had grabbed the person in front, who had grabbed the commanding officer. Down they all went, slipping and sliding, until they were a heap on the floor, resulting in concussion, a broken arm, a fractured ankle, and numerous cuts and bruises. Needless to say Hammond was less than impressed, especially considering how the day had started, with buckets of water falling onto people, though luckily not the visiting Generals, and the sprinklers being set of.

But that had been in the morning, and to Hammond's surprise - and Janet's - Jack and the children hadn't been seen or heard since. Deciding to pay the Colonel a visit before she headed home, Janet rubbed her aching neck once more and made for Jack's quarters. As she reached the door, she slowed and looked through the window before opening the door, and what she saw surprised her, though she didn't know why. Janet knew Jack was more than capable of showing the softer side she knew he had, but this…well, this was something else.

Jack sat on a chair near his bed, which was full of three very sleepy looking children, and he was reading a story, one which he looked to be enjoying. Through the door, Janet could hear his voice rising and falling and changing with each character, and gesturing appropriately with his free hand. Then, when the story finished, Jack ruffled Daniel's hair, placed his hand on Teal'c's bare head for a moment, and kissed Sam's forehead.

"We need to shave that head tomorrow, T," Janet heard Jack say to the Jaffa, who nodded. "And I want the Doc to have a look at ya. Don't want the little guy to cause trouble, do we?"

"No, O'Neill," Teal'c replied sleepily.

"As for you two, I'll see if we can get some outdoor time," Jack said. "But I can't promise anythin'."

"S'alright, Jack," Sam replied.

"We understand," Daniel added around a yawn.

Jack smiled. "Get some sleep. I gotta go out for a little while, but I won't be long. Want me to lock you in?"

"Nope, we're good as are," Sam told him, her eyes shut.

"Alright. Night, kids."

"Night, Jack."

The Colonel stood and shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched them sleeping. It had been a long day again, but he felt tired in a good way. Sighing somewhat contentedly, Jack turned and stopped. Janet was staring at him through the door, the look on her face indecipherable.

"Spyin', Doc?" Jack asked as he closed the door carefully behind him.

"Just checking everything was alright, Colonel," Janet replied.

Jack nodded. "Everythin's okay in there. What about out here? Any problems?"

"From what I gather, the Generals had a good visit, surprisingly enough," Janet replied, then she told him about the trouble with SG9.

Jack grunted. "Easy thing to happen."

"Indeed." Janet regarded him curiously. "You look like a man in need of some coffee. I think there's someone still in the mess, and I might be able to get you a slice of pie as well."

"Why?" Jack asked her curiously.

Janet just shrugged. "Why not?"

"Fair 'nuff. But you look beat, Doc. Go home and get some rest." He smiled. "I'm sure I can find pie on my own."

"Alright. Maybe another time, Colonel?"

"Sure, why not?"

Janet smiled, then on impulse, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, her hand on his shoulder. "You're doing fine, Jack, don't stop now. SG1 was strong before; after this, you'll all be inseparable."

Jack looked doubtful. "Ya think?"

Janet squeezed his shoulder. "I know. Good night, Colonel."

"Night…Janet."

She smiled at him and walked off, leaving Jack rooted to the spot. Slowly, he lifted his hand to the spot on his cheek she had kissed. It tingled, but not like if the kiss had come from Carter. It was a different tingle, like the sealing of a friendship, but Jack found he liked it anyway.

"Wonders never cease," he murmured. Smiling to himself, Jack headed to the mess hall.

TBC


	16. Panic Stations

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The next week passed, remarkably, without incident. Jack was surprised Hammond hadn't been to see him regarding the children's antics during the Generals' visit, but he suspected Janet had stepped in and smoothed things over on his behalf. Jack made a mental note to buy her a bunch of flowers when everything was back to normal by way of thanks; he was certain he would never have gotten so far, as least so quickly, on his own.

The children had settled into some sort of routine, though that didn't mean there weren't any problems at all. Teal'c had a habit of sprawling when he slept, which meant he tended to kick the other two, usually straight out of the bed. Daniel wanted to sleep with the light on, which the other two didn't appreciate at all. And Sam snored, which Jack thought was the most amusing thing on the planet, and he was going to make sure when she was all grown up again that she didn't forget that fact.

Meal times too were somewhat of an ordeal, but Jack soon figured out that it was simply because each child wanted to feel special. It didn't take him long to work out a system that allowed him to spend time with each of them in turn, without the other two getting jealous or causing trouble. It was something of a full time job, and he barely had time to think, let alone miss going off world. There were times, though when Jack longed for some normality, but for the most part, he was happy to simply take one day at a time with his oddball family.

Jack also found he was learning small things about the children that he never knew before, and it made him reassess a great many things. It was true that the team spent a great deal of time together, but most of that was working. Their downtime spent together was rare, and Jack decided when things were back to normal, that would change. He had come to realise that they all needed each other outside of their capacity as a team, that having no other friends - or very few - didn't bother them. The word 'family' kept cropping up with recurring frequency, and covering a multitude of sins. Jack began to see that 'family' wasn't just for blood relations; it was for any unit as close as they were, and he started to understand his role in the family. At one point, he had tried to explain things to Janet, who had listened patiently, but clearly didn't see what he was trying to get at. Jack gave it up as a bad job, but he thought Janet had grasped the basics because she went out of her way to help, more than normal.

Exactly one week after the Generals' visit, Jack was starting to get very itchy feet after being cooped up in the base for only Thor knew how long. Sam was working on something Jack couldn't even begin to understand, but listened patiently to her bouncing ideas off him. Daniel was trying to decipher another language his adult self had cracked, and Jack wasn't much help with that either, although that didn't stop him trying. He realised that's what the children - and their adult selves - wanted, for him to show a bit more willingness in understanding what was important to them. Teal'c was by far the easiest to look after; he spent a great deal of time in kel'no'reem, or exercising.

"Jack," Daniel said.

"Yes, son?" *'No! None of that, O'Neill!'*

"Can you help me with this?"

Jack pulled a face. "I can try."

Daniel smiled at him. "That's okay. I think I've got it, I just need to read it to someone to see how it sounds."

"That I can do," Jack replied. "Mind if I leave you for a few minutes, sweetie?" *'O'Neill, what did we just say about that? No, no, NO!'*

"Nope, I'm good," Sam told him.

"Alright. Okay, Danny Boy, let's hear it."

Daniel didn't even blink at the use of the nickname; he had grown used to it, and secretly, he liked it. Instead, he just launched into an oration that almost put Jack to sleep, but with great effort, the Colonel managed to keep his eyes open and nodded in the right places.

In fact, towards the end, he actually started to understand what Daniel was talking about, which was a miracle in itself. But then there was a strangled cry from the corner of the room, and Jack turned in time to see Teal'c crumple to the floor. Taking three long strides, the Colonel knelt beside the Jaffa, shaking his shoulder.

"T. Hey, Teal'c," he said, his voice laced with concern.

"What happened?" Sam asked in a frightened tone.

Jack checked Teal'c's pulse and found it weak. "I dunno." Carefully, he lifted the unconscious Jaffa into his arms, surprised at how much he weighed, even as a child. "You two stay here."

"No!" Daniel replied vehemently. "He's our…. Never mind. You wouldn't get it."

Jack looked at him seriously. "He's your friend and your brother, and you're concerned about it. I get *that*." He sighed. "Alright, follow me, and keep up!" The Colonel strode from the room, Sam and Daniel following closely behind him.

Janet looked up when she heard pounding footsteps approaching the infirmary, and her eyes widened when she saw Jack enter the room carrying Teal'c. "What happened?" she asked as the Colonel laid the boy on the nearest bed.

"No idea. One minute he okay, next minute he was kissin' the floor," Jack replied, stepping back to let Janet check Teal'c over. "D'ya think it's the little guy?"

"I wouldn't rule out the fact that this problem has been caused by Teal'c's symbiote, Colonel," Janet replied.

Jack pulled a face. "Simple 'yes' would've done, Doc." He turned to see Sam and Daniel stood nearby holding hands, wearing identical expressions of worry. "He'll be okay." They both nodded just as Teal'c began to stir.

"It's alright, don't try to move," Janet told him soothingly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Sick," Teal'c replied quietly.

Jack looked at the young Jaffa, a thought occurring to him. "Teal'c, buddy, have you been kel'no'reem-in'?"

Teal'c looked away and bit his lip.

Jack put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not angry," he said gently. "But you gotta understand how important that is to your body. If you don't do it, it makes you sick, like you are now."

"I do understand, O'Neill, but I…forgot how to."

"Why didn't you say somethin'?"

"A warrior does not express weakness," Teal'c told him.

"This isn't weakness," Jack replied firmly. "You doin' kel'no'reem's as important as breathin', and needin' to breathe ain't weak, is it?"

Teal'c looked at him. "I meant…."

Jack held his hand up. "I know what ya meant. You think askin' for help's a sign of weakness. Well it ain't. It's a sign of strength. Means you're not so big-headed that you think you can do everythin' on your own. Means you know exactly what you can and can't do, and you don't mind admittin' when you *can't* do somethin', or when you're wrong. That's true strength."

Teal'c looked away again. "I have shamed myself."

Jack reached across and gently turned Teal'c's head back. "No, you haven't. Believe me, if ya do, I'll be the first to tell you. 'Kay? Now, you and me need to go kel'no'reem, though I ain't so good at it. But I can try and help, if you want."

"I do, O'Neill. And…thank you."

Jack nodded. "That's what family's are for, right?" He stood up straight. "Can ya walk?"

"I am…unsure," Teal'c said.

"Alright, I'll carry ya. Pretend you're asleep," Jack advised, picking the Jaffa up and turning. "You two stay here."

Sam and Daniel shook their heads. "We're coming with you," the mini archaeologist said.

"Yeah, to help kel'no'reem," Sam added seriously.

"You don't know how," Jack pointed out.

"Neither do you. But if you can help, so can we." Sam's eyes had the defiant look Jack was so used to seeing in her older self, and he knew he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine, fine, come on." Jack glanced at Janet. "I'll keep ya posted."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be along later to see how things are going."

Jack smiled back. "Alright, kids, let's go."

TBC


	17. Truth Sharing

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Jack." The Colonel looked up to see Daniel stood before him, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Can I talk to you…please?"

Jack nodded. "Sure."

Daniel looked around, then pointed to the corner. "Over there?"

"Alright," Jack replied, nodding.

The miniature archaeologist sat cross-legged on the floor, and with a little effort, the Colonel followed. "I wanted…to say…thank you," Daniel said quietly, looking downwards.

Jack frowned. "What for?"

"Helping me. Making me feel…confident. Making me feel…part of…a family. For showing me that different doesn't mean bad. Different can be good."

"I think I should be thankin' you," Jack said, his own voice just as quiet. "For showin' me that…I need to be a little more patient with you. All of you. But you especially."

Daniel's expression suddenly changed. "Jack, I know I don't understand the soldier's life. I never will. But you don't understand the scientist's life either. We have to work together, but we don't necessarily *understand* each other." He smiled wryly, something that looked out of place on his young face. "I don't think we ever will. But maybe we can try for a little more…simple acceptance of each other. That doesn't mean we won't yell and scream and sulk on occasion."

Jack pulled a face. "Are you…you, Danny Boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, though his eyes betrayed him.

"Yeah, right," Jack muttered.

Then Daniel grinned. "Just put it down to lack of caffeine. Or a really bad nightmare."

"Tell me the truth, Daniel," Jack said suddenly, his tone sincere. "We haven't done all that bad…have we?"

"No. But like with everything else, we could do better."

"I suppose. So, while I've got you here, I don't suppose you can tell you how I can turn you all back to your normal selves?" Jack asked.

As he was staring at Daniel, the Colonel saw the flicker behind the boy's eyes, and a sneaking suspicion began to form in Jack's mind. The mini-archaeologist's face was blank for a moment, then he frowned.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

The Colonel quickly schooled his features into an easy grin. "Nothing. Lack of caffeine's making me talk nonsense."

"Do you want me to go and get you some?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"You know I can't let you out alone," Jack replied, a real grin appearing on his face. "But there's a flask on my desk."

Daniel grinned back. "I'll get you a cup."

Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the floor and wondering if wonders would never cease. When he heard a voice, he decided that they wouldn't.

"This is for you, O'Neill."

"Thanks, T."

Teal'c took Daniel's place in front of Jack, crossing his legs and looking like a perfect miniature Buddha. "May I speak with you?"

Jack sipped his coffee and closed his eyes briefly as the liquid made a welcome entrance to his system. "Sure, why not?"

"I wish to offer my most sincere thanks for your help, not simply with kel'no'reem, but for making me realise that it is not enough to only walk through life," Teal'c said, his eyes downcast, but not in embarrassment; rather, Jack thought, it was respect. "A warrior's life can only bring so much reward. Now, spending time as a part of this team and this…family, I have come to realise that. And I believe I have you to thank for making me realise there is always a choice."

Jack could only stare. "Teal'c…that's…deep, even for you. I…." He grinned crookedly. "I don't know what to say."

"Words are not necessary to use with me, O'Neill."

"You're right, they're not, but sometimes they're nice."

Teal'c finally looked up. "Indeed."

Jack caught the switch as he had done with Daniel and he smiled again. "D'you know what's better than words? A hug."

He expected the Jaffa's eyes to bulge and try to pop right out of their sockets, but instead, he simply tilted his head on one side and looked perplexed. "A…hug?"

Jack, having set his cup a good distance away, leant forwards and pulled Teal'c into a rough embrace. Startled, the Jaffa struggled, but only for a moment. Jack felt some of the rigidity leave his frame as his hands curled into the Colonel's shirt. It was a strange sensation, wrapping his arms around someone who was normally twice as large as he was, but Jack found there was a certain amount of comfort in it…for both of them, it seemed.

Then he heard a cry of 'That looks like fun!' and had a split second to remember the rest of the family before he was, yet again, attacked by two other children. Jack protested, of course, and tried to look stern, but the truth was he was starting to enjoy it all far too much. In that instant, he hated how people changed when they grew up. Of course, there were different kinds of feelings to consider when one got older, but if the team had enjoyed a group hug like this in their adult forms, Janet and Hammond would have them all sectioned, convinced *something* was wrong. But Jack, closing his eyes, now realised the truth: nothing was wrong. This was as right as you could get it, and while he wasn't about to start hugging everyone once they were back to normal, more team bonding was definitely in order…if the others wanted to, that was.

Suddenly Jack felt the pressure of all but one child lift from him, and without even opening his eyes to check, he knew which one. For what seemed like a lifetime, he held Sam close to him, noting how soft her hair was against his cheek, remembering how he had washed it for her on her request, like had with Daniel's. Even in miniature form, she still had a Carter scent about her, something Jack couldn't put into words if he tried.

"Erm…Colonel…sir."

Jack's eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled away to look at Sam properly, but not so quick that she was offended. "Carter?" he ventured uncertainly.

Sam couldn't have looked more awkward as she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Er, you wanna move, or…?"

"I think it might be best considering I'm sat in your lap, Colonel," Sam replied, mostly embarrassed, but with a little bit of amusement present as well.

Jack nodded and released her. "Yeah. Right. So, Carter…wassup?"

Sam sat cross legged before him and brushed her hair from her eyes. "I…I don't know, sir. This is all so weird. It's like I'm me, but I'm not me. You know?"

Jack nodded again. "I most certainly do, Major." A sudden thought struck him. "Wait, is this the first time you've been…well, here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Carter, you're a lousy liar." Jack's eyes narrowed. "When the three of you ran riot around the base, was it you or the little you?"

"State secret, Colonel," Sam replied with a straight face.

Jack grunted, but stored the information away for use at a later date, when he finally figured out a suitable punishment for the tearaways; the older ones, that was, not their child selves.

"Sir…can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Everyone else has. I'm startin' to think I should be wearing a white collar," he said. "Stick a sign on the door advertising confession time. Two to four only."

Sam smiled. "You'd hate it."

"I know. So, Carter, what's this big secret?"

Sam's eyes dropped to the floor and Jack began to wonder if there was something there that only the children could see. Maybe this was all some sort of play, and their lines were written on the floor so they wouldn't forget them.

"Sir, this is awkward…."

"Carter," Jack interrupted. "Just say whatever it is that's got you tied in a knot, and later, pretend you don't remember. Does that help?"

"It might." Sam took a deep breath. "I know what the regs say, and I know I shouldn't care about you any more than I do Daniel or Teal'c, but the truth is, sir, I do. I've tried not to. I've tried so hard to convince myself that I'm imagining it all, but I know you struggle with similar feelings. The thing is, sir, I never knew how deep those feelings ran…until now." Sam sighed. "It's like, even though I can't be me, I can see through the child-me's eyes and watch everything that's going on. I can't act or say anything, but I can observe, unhindered, and what I see…it makes me wish so badly that things were different because…I love you, Jack. I have for a long time. And I know we can't be together, but…I just wanted to say the words, so you knew it was real." She leant forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Jack made no move at all, just kept his fists clenched by his sides, the muscles in his jaw working up and down. Anyone else would have thought he was angry, but Sam knew better. She knew he was keeping himself under control and that it was taking all of his energy. Smiling at him, Sam stood and walked back over to the boys, proceeding to challenge Daniel into a game of Thumb War.

After a long time, Jack forced himself to relax. He took several deep breaths as he watched the children, and knew now was the right time for them to be returned to their adult selves.

If only someone could figure out that device….

TBC


	18. Impossible to Live With

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Jack was brooding. He sat with a frown on his face, his eyes distant. Something needed to be done, of that he was certain, but what? If the base's top minds couldn't figure the device out, what chance did he have? And was it worth him trying? What is he too was reduced to a child - what would happen then? No, for now, he would sit and think and generally brood.

An unpleasant thought suddenly entered Jack's mind and he stood abruptly. When Charlie had died, he had done more than his fair share of brooding and he had promised himself he would never do it again. It was bad for him, and he wasn't about to give into the dark side.

"Come on, kids, hospital trip," Jack announced, clapping his hands together.

All three groaned. "Again?" Daniel asked plaintively.

"Got to make sure you're healthy, Danny Boy," Jack replied. "We don't know what damage this'll do in the long term, ya know."

Sam grabbed the archaeologist's hand. "Come on. It doesn't hurt and it won't take that long."

"O'Neill is correct, as is Sam," Teal'c declared. "Let us proceed." He marched imperiously out of the room. Sam grinned, then followed suit, over-acting the part of a soldier for all she was worth. Daniel sighed and slouched after them, deliberately - and literally - dragging his feet. Jack just rolled his eyes and sauntered along, bringing up the rear.

Janet looked up when they entered and raised her eyebrows. "Problem, Colonel?"

"Nope. Just wanted to make sure any problems wouldn't appear, Doc," he replied. "And I need to check in with the General. I haven't spoken to him for a few days, and I want to keep him up to speed."

There was something Jack wasn't saying, but Janet guessed he was being silent because of the kids. Nodding, she said, "I'll give them all a medical and then take them for lunch, if that's alright?" She looked at the kids as well as Jack.

"Fine by me," the Colonel replied, nodding.

"Cool!" Sam and Daniel chorused, grinning.

Teal'c just inclined his head. "Indeed."

Janet looked accusingly at Jack, who put on an innocent expression and spread his hands, winking at the kids before he left the infirmary. He knew he didn't really need to go and see Hammond, but it was a routine thing for him, and Jack felt like he needed a little normality back in his life.

"Come," Hammond announced when Jack knocked on the door. The General looked up when the Colonel entered the room, and he looked mildly surprised. "Colonel. Is everything alright?"

Jack smiled, though it was a shade weary. "Yes, sir. No problems."

Hammond sighed. "Good. No news is good news, I suppose."

Jack nodded in agreement. "The…children seem to be coping well with their predicament."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser informed me that you had told them the truth. They believed you?"

"They haven't got a reason not to, sir. Any progress with figurin' out the device?"

Hammond shook his head. "Not one iota of a clue. If we can't understand it, Colonel, we may have to destroy it. It's far too dangerous to simply be boxed up and stored. The more people exposed to it, the bigger the risk of everyone being turned into children."

Jack nodded again. "I understand, sir."

"Was there something in particular you wanted, Colonel?" Hammond asked, glancing down at the small mountain of paperwork on his desk before looking back up.

"Yes, sir. Where is the device now?"

"Still in Major Carter's lab. Why?"

"I haven't had the chance to look at it yet, sir." Jack shrugged. "Just curious, I guess."

Hammond nodded. "Well, I don't need to tell you to be careful, Colonel, do I?"

"No, sir. Not this time anyway," Jack replied with a wry smile.

Hammond smiled back. "Where are the children?"

"With Doc Fraiser. She's givin' them the once over, check everythin's okay, then takin' them for lunch, sir."

"Good." He cast another distasteful look at his paperwork. "I think I'll join them. There are a few things I want to discuss with the Doctor anyway. Dismissed, Colonel."

Jack stood up. "Yes, sir."

Leaving the General's office, he walked to Carter's lab, his feet leading him as his brain was too busy to navigate, though busy doing what, Jack wasn't sure. If someone had asked him what he had been thinking of, he wouldn't have been able to tell them because he didn't know. One minute he was in the corridor outside Hammond's room, the next minute he was stood in the familiar surroundings of Carter's lab. For a moment, Jack made like a statue, until the persistent voice of a scientist broke through the haze.

"What?" Jack said, blinking.

The scientist just stared at him. "Is everything alright, sir?"

Jack nodded. "Why don't you all take a break?" he suggested, though his tone of voice suggested it wasn't a suggestion at all.

The scientists took the hint and filed out, seemingly glad to be out of the room. For a moment, the Colonel simply stood there, his eyes closed. A smile spread across his face as he pictured Sam bent over her desk working hard, or even leaning on her hand as she slept. Jack lost count out how many times he had found her like that and flipped the light switch on to wake her up.

His eyes suddenly flew open and locked straight onto the device. Slowly, he walked towards it, his gaze roaming over it, taking in every curve and blemish, looking for…well, anything, but there was nothing. Idly, Jack began flicking the lamp on and off, as though he could literally illuminate the solution. Then something caught his eye. Bending slowly, Jack couldn't believe what he was looking at.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

After putting the children in Jack's quarters, which was empty of the man himself, under guard, despite their assurances they wouldn't leave, Hammond and Janet headed to the infirmary to see if the Colonel was there.

"Doctor, what level of damage are we looking at long term for Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c?" Hammond asked as they entered the infirmary.

"It's hard to say, General," Janet replied, folding her arms. "So far, I've seen no indication…." She stopped suddenly when Hammond's expression changed, and turned to see what he was looking at.

Jack sat on one of the beds wearing the biggest Cheshire cat grin either of them had ever seen. "Doctor, General," he greeted them pleasantly.

"If I were you, General, I would be worried," Janet said dryly.

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor, I am already. Colonel, is there a reason for your extremely buoyant mood?"

"Indeed there is, sir," Jack replied.

Hammond looked expectantly at him. "Which is…?"

Jack waited until the count of ten before saying, as smugly as he could manage, "I know how to turn Carter, Daniel and Teal'c back to their adult selves."

"What?" Hammond exclaimed. "We've had our best people working on it for weeks; how did *you* work it out?"

His tone carried just enough demand that Jack decided making an issue of the insult wouldn't do him any good. Instead, he affected a superior attitude, which was hard work, and replied, "I may not be a scientist, General, but I do have a brain which I even use on occasion. I haven't had the chance to look at the device because I've been a little busy. I thought a fresh pair of eyes and a new perspective might shed some light on the matter."

Janet sighed. "Alright, Colonel, astound us. How do we change them back?"

Jack twisted slightly and picked up the device in a very careful and precise way. "Firstly, it needs to be held like this," he explained. "Like this, it's safe. Now at the moment, anyone putting their thumb here…." He pointed. "…Would be changed to a child, maybe straight away, maybe hours later. Time scale is somethin' I'm sure of."

"And to change them back to adults?" Hammond prompted.

Jack couldn't help himself any longer. A huge grin broke out on his face and he pointed. "You just flip this switch here."

Hammond and Janet stared at him for a few moments before they both sighed and looked at each other. "He'll be impossible to live with now, General, you know that."

Hammond nodded wearily. "I know, Doctor. I know."

TBC


	19. Back to Normal

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The elation that came with having finally figured the damned device out soon wore off as Jack, Janet and Hammond discussed the task ahead. Precision was crucial; one small mistake and quite possibly everything would be lost. But Jack had more on his mind than the stressful job of getting his team back; what would happen when they *did* return. He hoped that things would be at least the same if not better between them, but Jack and hope had never been on the best of terms.

"Look, best thing we can do is put Daniel and Teal'c in my quarters, and Carter can either go in Janet's or her own," Jack said eventually. "Make sure they've all got some of their own clothes to change into. And you might want to get them into a blanket or somethin' like that, 'cos when they change back, the kids' clothes won't fit."

"Good point, Colonel," Janet replied.

Jack just nodded. "I know."

"I want to do this one at a time, and I want to be there when they change back," the Doctor continued. "I need to make sure there are no side affects from the device. Once they are their normal selves again, I want to move all three to the infirmary for a few days so I can keep my eye on them."

Hammond and Jack exchanged glances. "That'll keep them happy," the Colonel muttered.

"When should we start?" Janet asked, ignoring them.

Hammond shrugged a little. "What's wrong with right now?"

"We should probably start with Teal'c," Jack suggested. "I think him and the snake will need some time to 'talk'."

"Agreed," Hammond replied, nodding. "I'll keep Sam outside your room, Colonel, while Dr Jackson and Teal'c are changed back. Then she can go to…wherever she's goin'."

"Her own quarters would be best, I think," Janet said. "It's familiar ground and I'm more than well aware of how Sam feels about the infirmary."

Jack turned his head so Janet couldn't see him. "An' you wanna keep them there for a few days?" he muttered.

She glared at him. "I heard that, Colonel."

Hammond smiled. "Well, shall we?"

Despite only being able to see Jack's back, Janet sensed a great amount of reluctance from the Colonel. "Could I have a few minutes, General?" she asked. Hammond didn't say anything, he just nodded once and left the room. "Colonel?"

Jack turned, his professional mask in place. "Yeah?"

Janet lifted a hand to his shoulder. "They can't stay this way forever, Jack. I know you've grown used to them being children; I know you're comfortable with they fact they need you, but you have to know that things won't change that much when they return to their normal selves."

"Ya think?" Jack asked in a sceptical voice.

Janet shook her head. "You still don't get it, do you, Colonel? Whatever state the team is in, whatever problems they may be having, or whatever situation they find themselves in, they look to you for guidance. Sam does because you're her superior, Teal'c because you're an eminent warrior, and Daniel because you're the leader; they all respect you a great deal, which is why they turn to you. But it's more than that."

"It always is," Jack muttered.

"They love you," Janet continued relentlessly.

"Ya know, ya keep sayin' that, Doc."

"Because it's true and you're just too thick-headed to allow yourself to see it," Janet snapped, her patience finally running out. Jack, shocked by her outburst, simply stood and stared, and the Doctor took advantage of his silent state. "I understand the frat regs as well as you do, Colonel, but they do not forbid friendship or the love that comes with being a family. Yes, it's a fine line to walk, but you four do it all the time without even thinking! Now this incident has opened a lot of doors and some things which would no doubt have remained hidden have come out. You're going to have to work fast to contain the damage, Jack. The other three will appear like they want to forget it all happened, but I know deep down that's not true. And so do you. They need to know that they haven't overstepped any boundaries and that the team can still function as well even with the recent revelations."

Jack sighed and reached tentatively for the Doctor's hand, which she had removed from his shoulder in anger. "I hear what you're sayin'…Janet, but it's not gonna be that easy. Teal'c will take whatever I say, I think. I'm not worried about him. Daniel could be a problem, but only because of how…fragile he is. That's not the right word," he said hurriedly. "But it'll do. He's gonna be embarrassed to hell and back, so he'll overcompensate with work and usin' really big words when I'm talkin' to him. But…I think…I can handle Daniel."

"And Sam?" Janet asked, taking Jack's hand gently, comforting him.

He sighed noisily. "We've already broken the regs by carin' too much about each other. Just because there's no…physical relationship doesn't mean…I don't love her," he admitted quietly. "I worry about her more than I should and nothin' can change that. The only way Sam and I can go back to normal *is* to forget everythin' that's happened."

Janet shook her head. "There has to be another way, but without breaking the rules." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Colonel. Now let's get SG1 back together, shall we?"

Outside the infirmary, Hammond moved quickly out of sight, his mind working fast. He knew when he stayed to eavesdrop that he would probably hear something he didn't like, but if he was honest with himself, it was nothing he didn't already know. What did surprise him slightly was that Jack and Sam *hadn't* broken the regs. Hammond knew of other teams were two members were involved…discreetly, of course. And he understood the nature of feelings, that they couldn't be controlled so easily at times. But his hands were still tied. If he bent the rules for Jack and Sam, then he would have to do it for everyone. Hammond shook his head and hurried to Jack's quarters, making sure he arrived before the Colonel and Janet. No, he would remain firm if the matter ever arose directly. The regs were there to be obeyed. But, as the Doctor said, there might be another way…. Smiling slightly, Hammond began to think.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The process was relatively simple, which only served to heighten Jack's sense of unease. There was no bright, flashing light, no sound; quite simply, the child Teal'c took hold of the device, with the switch in the correct position, and in the blink of an eye, the adult Teal'c was stood in his place. The blanket that had dwarfed the child barely covered Teal'c's lower half, and Jack was quick to point out the Jaffa-sized clothes on his bunk.

"Are the others well, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked once dressed.

"You're the first, T." Jack pointed to Daniel, who was stood over the other side of the room next to Janet, his jaw hanging open.

"I see."

"Alright, Danny Boy, you're next," Jack said. "Teal'c, Doc Fraiser wants to check you over."

"I understand, O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head and crossed the room.

Daniel picked up the device somewhat apprehensively, then held it as Jack had instructed. The Colonel closed his eyes as he found it was simpler easier to accept the change from child to adult when he couldn't actually see it happened.

"Well that was…interesting," Daniel muttered dryly, then shivered. "I take it these clothes are for me?"

Jack cracked an eye open to see the archaeologist pointing to the bunk. "Yeah. And your glasses are there as well."

"Thanks."

"Janet wants to see you once you're dressed," Jack informed him.

Daniel nodded. "That's to be expected."

Before the Colonel could say anything else, the archaeologist moved off, and Jack got the distinct impression Daniel was running away from him. He sighed. Janet's words of comfort did little to help; no matter how hard he tried, Jack just could not see a solution, simple or otherwise, to the situation.

"Colonel, we're ready for Sam now," Janet announced, turning to look at him. A brief frown appeared on her face as she caught sight of his unguarded expression, but she rid herself of it quickly. Despite what she had said to him before, it was becoming apparent that she might have to step in and help if she could.

Jack just nodded, but didn't move. "Okay, Doc."

"We need you to bring the device," she reminded him gently.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Sure. Lead the way," he replied with obvious reluctance. "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I sent them to their own quarters to rest, and I told them to stay there," Janet told him. "General Hammond has taken Sam to her quarters. Once you've handed her the device and told her what to do, you don't have to stay, unless…."

Jack shook his head. "Nope, that's fine, Doc," he said hurriedly. "Probably best if I'm not there. Don't want to embarrass Carter any more than she already will be."

Janet just nodded and they continued down the corridors in silence. Hammond was talking very earnestly to Sam when they entered Carter's room, and he stopped immediately, a mysterious expression on his face.

"Ready, Sam?" Janet asked the miniature Carter.  
She nodded, then looked at Jack. Something seemed to pass between them, a profound understanding that couldn't be put into words, and Jack felt his heart wrench. Sighing, he forced a smile onto his face as he explained what Sam had to do.

"I'll see you later, 'kay?" he finished.

Sam nodded again but didn't say anything. Instead she just stood there, device in hand, waiting for him to leave. Hammond stood and inclined his head to Janet before walking out, Jack close at his heels. Once in the corridor, Hammond heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

"Let's give them a few days to recover and reassess," he said to Jack. "If Doctor Fraiser is happy with their test results, then I'm happy to let SG1 go back to work within the week."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

"Something wrong, Colonel?"

"No, sir. Nothin' at all."

Hammond sighed quietly again, this time in exasperation. "Very well. Dismissed, Colonel."

Jack saluted, turned smartly on his heel, and strode down the corridor. While he wasn't one for spending more time than necessary in the gym, he felt a strong sudden need to beat the crap out of a punch bag.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The next few days passed with a painful slowness, and Jack found himself wishing he was retired again. The team had been certified fit for duty, provided they reported any unusual feelings to Janet straight away, and they were simply waiting for Hammond to give them a mission. But Jack wasn't convinced the team was ready to go back to work; since being returned to their adult states, they had spent less then an hour together. Each time Jack went to visit one or another of them, they would always make some excuse to leave or tell him they were too busy at that moment to talk. Jack knew he could have ordered them all into one room so they could discuss what had happened, but that wouldn't have solved anything. From the brief conversation he had managed to extract from his team, it was like nothing had ever happened. Each member told him they didn't remember anything that had happened while in their child states, but their reports to Janet had been different.

Janet, for once, had broken her vow of doctor-patient confidentiality to tell Jack that Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all had memories - complete memories - of everything that happened while they were children. She hadn't told him anything more, though, and that piece of information was only shared because she thought he needed to know for the good of the team. Jack wasn't particularly bothered about the ethics of the Doctor's decision; all he cared about was his team, his thoughts about them more single-minded than ever before.

Jack stood alone in the gate room, simply watching the world go by, and as he waited for something, *anything*, to happen, his mind turned to the conversations with his team. Teal'c simply said his symbiote was fine and Daniel had immersed himself in work, irritably sending Jack away whenever he went to his room or office. But it was Sam's reaction that was painful to deal with; her cool indifference cut Jack to the bone as it was something he wasn't used to, and it was the only thing that was seriously added to his list of Carter Things To Be Banned. He was used to her being exasperated or grumpy or excited or tired, but indifferent, not caring….

Suddenly Jack shook his head. No, he was having no more of it. His team *would* deal with what had happened, even if he had to strand them all on a remote planet to do it. But something simpler might work, although getting Hammond to agree to it might take some doing. It didn't matter; Jack was determined to try. Turning on his heel, he walked towards Hammond's office, his stride purposeful.

Hammond wasn't surprised to see Jack enter his office. In fact, he had been waiting for the Colonel to show up for some time, and so as soon as Jack opened his mouth, the General cut him off.

"Have a seat, Jack," Hammond said. "I know what you're going to ask me, and we both know what my answer will be. But here's what I can do…."

TBC


	20. Gone Fishin'

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Daniel stopped in the doorway of the briefing room. "I take it you two had summons as well?" he asked, joining his colleagues.

Sam nodded. "The Colonel wouldn't say what it was about, though. Did he tell you?"

Daniel shook his head. "All Jack said was to be in here at this time." He looked around. "Do you think there's any chance we can all escape before he turns up?"

"No," Jack said flatly as he entered the room, closing the door.

"It was just a thought," Daniel replied with a shrug. "Are you going to tell us why we're here? Because I'm kind of busy…."

Jack pinned him with a glare. "Shut up and sit down, Daniel."

The archaeologist blinked in surprise before sinking in a chair. Teal'c and Sam all sat around the table as well, but not next to each other, Jack noticed. His conversation with Hammond was still fresh in his mind, and the General had made a number of keen observations that had knocked Jack off balance, which meant he was in no mood for politeness or games of any kind. Blunt force and forward talking were the tools he needed to work with now.

"We need to talk about what happened, and don't give me the line you don't remember because I happen to know that's crap," Jack started, his tone firm. "And before any of you even *think* it, Janet didn't tell me. Believe it or not, I worked it out all on my lonesome. And telling me, however respectfully or disrespectfully, that we don't need to talk about it won't wash either. This team can't function properly unless we clear the air. In fact, General Hammond informed me a short while ago that unless we take some down time, *together*, we won't be allowed out on another mission."

Daniel laughed incredulously, but his expression quickly turned shocked when he realised Jack was being serious, and before he could form a coherent response, Sam spoke up.

"But, sir, that's not fair!"

Jack merely stared at his second, wondering if she realised how childish she sounded. He realised, however, that mentioning that wouldn't be the best course of action, so he opted for the appropriate response for a commanding officer.

"Since when did fair enter into anythin', Major Carter?" he asked, his words carrying sharp edges and barbs with them. Sam winced, and Jack immediately wanted to apologise. But that wouldn't have done any good either, so he simply ploughed on. "Look, we can sit and argue over this for the next few hours, or you can just accept that this is what has to happen. General Hammond has ordered us all off the base for a week, and we are not to spend that time in separate places. We go wherever we're goin' in one car, and we stay in one place; if necessary, that 'place' will be the same room."

"And where will we be going, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, his expression, as always, unreadable.

Jack allowed himself a grin. "My cabin. We're goin' fishin', boys and girl."

Daniel's face fell. "Fishing?"

Sam also looked thoroughly unimpressed. "Fishing, sir?"

"I do not fish, O'Neill," Teal'c informed him.

"Well, you can just watch," Jack replied, unperturbed. "Besides, it's punishment you all agreed to."

"The sprinklers were Sam's idea!" Daniel blurted out in a panic.

"You grass!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "Fine. The buckets of water were *your* idea. And Teal'c was the one who raided the kitchen."

"I believe that was done with DanielJackson's urging," Teal'c said, a touch defensively.

Then the three of them stopped talking and moving, and simply stared at each other, then slowly, they glanced at Jack, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking rather smug.

"You don't remember, eh?" He nodded. "Keep tellin' yourselves that and one day you might actually believe it."

Sam scowled. "When are we leaving? Sir?"

"You'll all meet me at the top of the mountain in one hour, Major," Jack replied. "And you will not be late. If any of you even *think* about tryin' to get out of this, it'll be the General you'll answer to." He turned to leave. "Oh, one last thing: no work and nothing work related." He looked particularly hard at Sam. "Including *Scientific America*."

Sam looked aghast. "But…sir!"

"I mean it. Nothing work related," Jack repeated before leaving the room.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The trip up to Jack's cabin had been quiet as the Colonel concentrated on driving and the rest of the team simply stared out of the windows, sulking. In fact, they had perfected sulking to such a fine art, Jack wondered if something had gone wrong with the device; perhaps their minds had remained in a childlike state, as that would certainly explain their behaviour. And, two days into the trip, Jack decided that was what had happened.

Things hadn't started off badly, but they certainly could have gone better. The rain had set in on the first night, so not only could they not go fishing, they were now all stuck in the cabin together. The arguments had started not long after that, and ended in stony silences, each team member disappearing to a different part of the cabin. By the evening of the third night of their precious vacation, Jack had finally had enough.

"If you hate being here so much, I'll take you all back to the base in the morning," he told them bluntly.

Daniel looked surprised. "But I thought you said General Hammond wouldn't let us go on any more missions unless we had this time off."

"That's right, Danny Boy, but the order that came with that one was the one that said we had to *talk*, not argue like children!" Jack snapped, his patience having run out on him. "For intelligent people, you're all bein' incredibly stupid, and I don't care how offended you are about that. You think it was easy for Janet, or General Hammond, or even me, lookin' after you three for the past few weeks? You all thought it was just a bit of fun, even when your adult selves showed through, but you seem to have conveniently forgotten the serious damage you could easily have caused!" He shook his head in frustration. "We've been through worse, yet you three have blown this whole thing out of proportion! We thought - we bein' me, the Doc and the General - that this time would help you get over yourselves. Obviously we were wrong. So you can sulk, strop and mope all you want tonight. First thing tomorrow, I'll take you all back to base." With that, Jack picked up his bottle of beer and went outside.

A strange kind of silence fell across the room as Sam, Daniel and Teal'c avoided looking at each other. Finally, Daniel spoke up.

"I suppose he's right. We do need to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about, Daniel," Sam replied flatly.

But the archaeologist shook his head in disagreement. "I think there's a lot to talk about, Sam. We all showed sides of ourselves we never meant to, even Jack. We've can't change that now, and we can't forget about it. We're all adults; where's the problem?"

Sam stood and folded her arms. "You wouldn't understand."

But Daniel also stood, his eyes uncharacteristically hard. "I understand perfectly, Sam. We're closer than any other team, which isn't a problem for me or Teal'c, but it is for you and Jack. The regulations are in place for a reason, I know that, but you haven't broken any of the rules." He paused. "Have you?"

"Daniel," Sam said warningly, her voice low.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, so you haven't. So where's the problem?" Daniel then shrugged. "Even if you did, it wouldn't matter to me. I'm a civilian, remember?"

"That's not the point!" Sam replied heatedly.

Teal'c, watching silently, that the Major hadn't even tried to refute the allegations Daniel was subtly making, and from the expression on the archaeologist's face, he was aware of the same thing.

"Look, Sam, for one minute, stop fighting with yourself and admit the truth!" Daniel exclaimed. "Everyone else can see how you feel about Jack, for cryin' out loud!"

Teal'c almost smiled at Daniel's use of Jack's phrase, but the enormity of what he had just said outweighed everything else. Sam looked highly offended before an expression of sheer horror settled onto her face.

"Daniel…," she started, then stopped. "What do you mean 'everyone knows'?"

The archaeologist tried to back pedal. "I didn't mean…I just…I meant."

"Daniel!" Sam's voice was demanding, but her stomach was backflipping, making her feel nauseous. "I don't believe this. Excuse me."

"Sam, wait!" Daniel turned to Teal'c in desperation. "What do I do now?"

"I believe the term is 'fix it'," Teal'c replied deadpan. "Good luck, DanielJackson."

The archaeologist pulled a face, but raced after Sam. He knew she couldn't have gone far, or done much damage in the short time she had been out of the room, but he was worried what frame of mind she would force herself into. Between Sam and Jack, Daniel wasn't sure who was the most stubborn; separately, they were unbearable, but together…. He shuddered at the thought.

Outside, Jack pulled his collar up a bit further to ward off the chill in the wind. He hoped someone was looking after the fire inside, then grunted to himself and shook his head; after everything that had happened, he was worrying about the fire. Then a door opened and someone came out onto the veranda, and without even turning to look, he knew who it was.

"You are upset, O'Neill," Teal'c stated with maddening calm.

"Wouldn't you be in my position?" Jack replied somewhat peevishly. "And I'm not upset, I'm annoyed."

Teal'c tilted his head on one side. "Is there a difference?"

Jack took a gulp of beer. "Big difference. Ask one of the brainiac's to explain it."

"I am asking you," Teal'c said, sitting on one of the benches.

"What do you want, T?" Jack asked wearily.

The big Jaffa regarded him for a few moments before replying. "We have agreed that we need to talk, and so we shall stay for the remainder of the week."

Of all the things Jack was expecting, that wasn't really one of them. He squinted at Teal'c. "Really?"

The Jaffa nodded, then his lips curved a fraction into what amounted a smile for Teal'c. "I believe DanielJackson and I are of the same mind, but Major Carter is having some…doubts. I am confident that by the time we return indoors, DanielJackson will have convinced her to stay as well."

Jack mulled that statement over, trying to find something about it that he didn't like. Finally, he said, "He's a braver man than me," before adding, "So who's lookin' after the fire?"

Teal'c just stared back at him. "I believe that is your chore, O'Neill, or so you informed us on our first night here."

"I didn't mean it, T!" Jack protested. "But I was pretty annoyed with you all, and since none of you really wanted to do fire duty in the first place…."

Teal'c shrugged, though it was a barely perceptible movement. "If I may offer some advice…."

"You don't normally ask," Jack muttered.

"It may be best if we simply forget the last three days occurred," Teal'c continued as if the Colonel hadn't spoken.

Jack was tempted to argue, more out of habit than any real conviction, but he decided that precious days were slipping away and soon they would be back at work. Whatever needed sorting between the team wouldn't be fixed over night, and they had already wasted three days with their petty arguing. Deciding Teal'c was right, Jack nodded.

"Let's see if the fire's gone out," he said, standing.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Come on, Sam! Please open the door?" Daniel pleaded, his knocks on the door becoming weaker and weaker. "If Jack comes back in now and finds out I made you cry, he'll kill me!"

A strange sound came out of the room, a cross between a hiccup, a laugh and a burp, and a few seconds later, Sam opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked positively miserable.

"He wouldn't," she replied, allowing him into the room.

"He would, and the only reason he wouldn't is if Teal'c got there first," Daniel told her. He looked around for somewhere to sit and selected the chair nearest the door while Sam perched cross-legged on the bed. "Sam, I don't understand why you're so upset."

She sighed. "When we were…children, I did things and said things that I would never have dreamed of doing or saying under any other circumstances."

Daniel smiled gently. "I think that goes for all of us, Sam. I mean we all acted out of character; whether it was because the device did actually change us or because we thought we could get away with it as we were children, I don't know." He leant forward. "The thing is, Jack didn't…'freak out', did he?"

Sam gave a small laugh. "Have you been talking to Cassie again?"

"I know you're worried about yours and Jack's reputations," Daniel continued relentlessly, "But you also know the rumours that frequently go round the base about you two. *If* something ever happened, no one would be in the least bit surprised. Even General Hammond wouldn't be surprised, I don't think."

"That's not the point, Daniel…."

He held his hand up. "I know, I know, it's the principle of the matter. Believe it or not, I do understand. Look, whatever you said or did, do you regret any of it?"

"Well, no, but…."

"Did Jack seem bothered?"

"Well, no, but…."

"Then stop worrying."

"But…," Sam tried again.

Daniel shook his head. "No 'buts'. Look, Sam, whatever's said in this cabin stays with the four of us, and let's face it, we all probably know too much about each other already, so what difference will one more thing make?"

Sam smiled again and wiped her face completely dry. "You're a smooth talker sometimes, Daniel Jackson," she told him.

"I know."

"Though only sometimes."

Daniel pulled a face. "You had to spoil it, didn't you?"

Sam stood and patted his shoulder. "Of course. Come on, let's get this over with."

"You're not facing a court martial," Daniel protested.

"Yet," she replied with a straight face.

"Sam!"

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Jack was busy stoking the fire, beer in hand, when Sam and Daniel entered the living room, and Teal'c was sat in the armchair supervising. There was a moment's uncomfortable silence before Daniel spoke up.

"Look, let's, for the moment, be completely honest," he said. "We all remember what happened when we were kids, and we all did and said things we would never have done and said normally." He shook his head. "It would have been easier to record all of this, then I wouldn't have to keep repeating it."

"Try to stick to the point, Danny Boy," Jack told him. "I don't want to spend all night listenin' to explanations."

Daniel glared at him. "What happened, happened. It can't be changed, but as far as I know, none of us actually regret what happened, we're just embarrassed by it. So let's all stop not dealing with it and just move on, shall we?" He clapped his hands together. "I'm thinking some sort of food is in order, and some sort of game."

"I'll help with the food," Sam offered.

But Jack was shaking his head. "I'm not lettin' you near my kitchen, Carter."

"Sir!" Sam protested.

"You can choose a game."

"We are *not* playing poker, or strip anything," Sam said firmly. "Sir."  
Jack grinned. "Shame."

Sam blushed magnificently, crimson rising from her neck and spreading rapidly to her hair line. She opened her mouth several times to make a retort, but ended up shutting it again before a sound came out.

"I will help you, DanielJackson," Teal'c said, rising from his chair.

Daniel nodded. "Good idea," he replied, and the two of them made a hasty retreat.

Once alone, Sam smiled awkwardly at Jack, then crossed the room to stand by his side in front of the fire. "Sir, I'm…."

"Ah!" Jack held his hands up. "You heard Daniel, no more dealin' or not dealin' with what happened." He turned his head to look at his second and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it…Sam. We're good."

Sam smiled back. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank *you*."  
Sam chose not to ask what he was thanking her for, and simply inclined her head before turning back to look at the dancing flames.

"Sam," Jack started somewhat tentatively. "Did…?" He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you…mean it?"

She risked a quick glance to the side, but Jack was staring intently at the fire. Taking a deep breath, Sam knew this could be one of the most important moments of her life. "Yes…Jack. I did mean it."

Turning slowly, Jack looked at her for a moment, his eyes searching, memorising every detail on her face. Then, as if unconsciously, he reached for her hand, taking hold of her fingers carefully before engulfing her entire hand in his. Their gazes locked, a deep understanding passed between them, and Sam smiled somewhat sadly before squeezing his hand.

"Alright, we've got pizza and beer," Daniel announced, before he entered the room and a little louder than was necessary.

Jack let go of Sam's hand quickly, but not before squeezing it back. "All that time and all you managed was pizza and beer?" he asked.

"Your kitchen isn't exactly stocked with food, you know," Daniel replied. "Have you two decided on a game yet?"

"Truth or dare," Sam suggested with a grin.

"I was thinking 'I have never'," Daniel said, grinning back.

"No games," Jack told them both firmly.

"I am in agreement with O'Neill," Teal'c added.

Sam walked over to Daniel. "Two against two. What should we do?"

"I don't think we stand much chance against them two, do you?" he replied sadly.

Sam looked at the archaeologist, then at Teal'c and O'Neill, who were also now stood side by side. Regretfully, she sighed. "You're right, I suppose."

"I have an idea," Jack said, grinning. "I challenge you all to a game of chess."

"All of us? Together?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure. You three against me."

"Your terms are acceptable," Teal'c replied, already moving to get the board and pieces from the shelf.

It was brutal. The first two games were over before anyone could really blink, but that was only because Sam, Daniel and Teal'c couldn't agree on anything, and Jack spent the time while they were arguing staring at the board…when he wasn't laughing at them. But on the third game, everything changed. Within a surprisingly short space of time, Jack found himself out-manoeuvred and subsequently lost rather spectacularly. After that, all out war was declared. The Colonel used his own set of rules, some of which he made up on the spot, but the Other Side knew exactly what he was up to and implemented some of their own rules. Things finally completely deteriorated when Daniel made a stupid move and Sam hit him with a cushion. Daniel, who was not above retaliation on occasion, went to hit her back. Unfortunately, Sam predicted his move and ducked, which meant Teal'c received a face full of cushion.

The Jaffa looked at Jack, who was trying most unsuccessfully not to laugh. "What is the purpose of this, O'Neill?"

"It's war, T," Jack managed to reply eventually.

"No, it isn't!" Daniel said hurriedly.

But Jack was shaking with laughter again. "Oh yeah it is, Danny Boy. You see, T, the idea is to hit him, but not too hard, until he squeals for mercy."

Teal'c regarded Jack solemnly for a moment. "I see." Then he proceeded to batter Daniel with the nearest cushion.

Sam moved out of the way, but not before snagging her own weapon and assaulting the chuckling Colonel, who was caught so completely by surprise that he was bowled onto his back. When he finally regained his senses, Jack resorted to the dirtiest trick of all; he began to tickle his second in command.

"Mercy!" Sam finally shouted breathlessly.

A similar cry had been issued from Daniel, and as they all looked at each other, they slowly started to laugh, short bursts at first, but growing longer like ripples on a pond. When they all calmed down, Daniel caught the look that passed between Sam and Jack, and he made a show of yawning and stretching.

"Right, that's me done for the day, I think."

Sam just smiled at him, but Jack frowned. "Not just yet, Daniel. There's something I need to tell you all."

Dutifully, without even being asked, the team settled themselves into seats once again. "Is there a problem, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Not exactly." Jack took a deep breath. "The four of us taking leave and spending it here, together, was my idea, but General Hammond *did* make it an order because he knew you three wouldn't agree to it otherwise, and he also knew it was what we needed. But as well as agreeing for a week's leave, he also…gave me some advice, though I'm not sure it really falls into the category of being advice because he didn't *actually* tell me anything."

"I'm sure he'll get to the point eventually," Daniel muttered to Sam.

Sam nodded. "More than likely."

Jack glared at them. "We need to make decisions as a team whenever we can and…." He swallowed. This was harder than he thought it would be. "Alright, look, Daniel and Teal'c, you both know Sam and I…care about each other…." He ran a hand through his hair. "Gah!"

Daniel stared thoughtfully at his friend, but before he could speak, he heard Teal'c's voice. "If I may, O'Neill," the big Jaffa said quietly. "Both yourself and Major Carter have sacrificed much, in different ways, for the defence of this planet, yet the reward you most desire is denied to you by your own rules. You follow these rules completely because you are both warriors of honour but…I believe the term is rules are made for breaking, am I correct?"

"But the price for breaking these rules, Teal'c, is extremely high," Daniel reminded his friend.

"Only if someone finds out."

Daniel stared in amazement at Teal'c. "I think one of us has had a bad influence on him."

"Why are you lookin' at me?" Jack asked indignantly.

The archaeologist shrugged. "Makes sense. I'm in agreement with Teal'c, though."

"I wasn't aware he'd said anything to agree with, Daniel," Sam pointed out.

"That's because you weren't listening. That's a bad habit you've picked up from Jack," Daniel replied. "Or it's just because you're both soldiers."

"Daniel," Jack growled warningly.

"Okay, look, as I said to Sam earlier, there are that many rumours going around the base about you two as it is that *if* some of them happened to be true, no one would know. Personally I don't care if the two of you…you know. It won't make you any less of a soldier, it won't affect your ability to work. Actually, it might make it easier. That way you wouldn't have to think up excuses to share a tent or for the two of you to go off together. And despite the regulations, relationships within the chain of command do occur, everyone knows that they do." Daniel gave Jack a piercing look. "I'll take a guess that General Hammond said something along those lines."

Jack nodded. "He told me it happens, but he also told me that under absolutely no circumstances did we have his permission to break the rules. If we choose to, it's on us. If we get caught, he'll have our heads."

"Why does this matter concern DanielJackson and myself?" Teal'c asked.

"Because any change in mine and the Colonel's relationship would affect the team on a whole," Sam said quietly. "You'd either feel pressured into lying for us, or telling the General the truth. So I suppose if we are going to break the rules, we would like to know that you and Daniel are alright with that."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I see. Thank you, Major Carter."

Sam's face suddenly drained of colour and she looked first at Daniel, then at Jack. "Please tell me we're talking hypothetically."

Daniel blinked in surprise. "I wasn't."

"You can't be serious! It's against…everything! The rules, my moral code…everything!" Sam exclaimed, aghast.

"Sam, let me ask you this question," Daniel said seriously. "If Jack died tomorrow, what would be your biggest regret?"

"That's not fair, Daniel."

"Well?"  
Sam clamped her jaw shut and refused to answer.

Daniel nodded. "That's what I thought. Look, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Teal'c?"

"I shall remain silent."

"So, *if* something happens at some point between the two of you, we'll both be happy for you, and happy to keep the secret. And if it doesn't…." The archaeologist shrugged. "You both deserve to be happy and you're being given the opportunity to *be* happy. Don't throw it away."

"If you say 'happy' one more time," Jack said menacingly. Then he glanced at Sam, noting the tension in her shoulders, and he looked meaningfully at Daniel.

The archaeologist understood immediately. "Well, I've said enough, I think. I'm off to bed before I dig myself a bigger hole." He smiled at the Major. "Night, Sam."

She didn't reply.

Teal'c stood. "I will kel'no'reem." He inclined his head. "Good night, Major Carter, O'Neill."

"Night, Daniel, T," Jack replied.

They sat for a while in silence, both watching the fire, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Finally, Sam rose. "I think I'll go to bed as well, sir."

"Oh no you don't!" Jack said, reaching forward and catching her wrist. "Sit, Carter." Without waiting for a reply, he pulled her down onto the couch next to him. "What we were talkin' about, it makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

Sam nodded. "The rules are there for a reason."

"Alright, let *me* ask you question. *If* we were in a relationship, would you worry or care about me any more or any less than you do now?"

Sam stared unseeing at the wall before turning slowly, willing herself to look into Jack's eyes. "No. No, I wouldn't. I'd still worry the same as I do now. I'd still…care about you the same, I'd still respect you the same, I'd still…."

"Love me the same?" Jack asked quietly, and she nodded again. "What would you say if I told you that we *do* have special permission to break the rules?"

"Don't joke about this, Colonel, please," Sam said to him.

"I'm not." From his shirt pocket, Jack withdrew a piece of paper. "I received this just before we left, courtesy of General Hammond."

"But I thought…."

"Officially, the General will not give permission to anyone, including us. As far as everyone else is concerned, including Daniel and Teal'c, he is against fraternisation. This authorisation comes directly from the President, and before you ask, I don't know why he's given it to us. I didn't bother to ask." Jack unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to Sam to read. "General Hammond has given us strict orders, though. If we're gonna make use of this privilege, we've gotta do so on the QT."

"In other words, act like we really are breaking the rules," Sam replied.

"Exactly."

"Why not tell Daniel and Teal'c the truth, though?"

"Sooner or later, Carter, one of them, probably Daniel, would slip up," Jack replied. "But if they think our careers are on the line, they'll be more careful."

Sam fell silent again and Jack was quite happy to let her think things through. "Is this for real?" she asked eventually.

He nodded, reaching out to brush her cheek tenderly with his fingers. "It's real…if you want it."

Sam stared at him incredulously. "*If *I want it…. Are you being serious?"

Jack grinned. "Just givin' you the chance to change your mind if you want."

"I don't."

"Good."

Then, as if in a dream, both moved together at the same time, their lips drawn to one another, meeting passionately, gently, the action full of need and love, their hands on each other's cheeks and necks. Finally, when the need for air became too great, they reluctantly broke apart.

"So," Sam said.

"So."

"Now what do we do?"

"I'm thinkin' bed."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I meant in the long term. How are we going to manage to get any time together?"

Jack pulled her to his side. "I think we'll be gettin' a little more leave that usual, providin' we carry on doin' good work. And you'll be developin' a healthy interest in fishin'."

"Fishing?" Sam repeated, pulling her face.

"Yup. Fishin'. Here, in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us." Jack grinned. "Won't get much fishin' done, though."

"Good."

He looked at her. "All this time I've been tryin' to get you up here, did you really think it was to fish?"

Sam stared at him. "Were you…? Are you…?"

"Major-Doctor Samantha Carter, speechless," Jack said with a broad grin. "Must be a first."

Sam hit him. "Tell me this isn't a dream, Jack. Tell me I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and find…."

He put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "It's real," he confirmed. "It's not a dream. And when you wake up in the mornin' and see me next to you, you'll know it's real."

"Good." She kissed his finger. "Just one question."

"Only one?"

Sam ignored him. "How did you figure the device out?"

Jack grinned. "State secret."

"That's not going to wash."

"It was simple."

"It would have to be," Sam said cheekily.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "Let's not forget who the Asgard came to for help."

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Is it that important?

"Yes."  
Jack sighed. "I saw something on the device that no one else seemed to have noticed, and when I looked closer, I could see there was a switch and two symbols at either side. Both symbols were of a person, and one was smaller than the other. That's where the switch was positioned. I figured there must be another trigger, and sure enough there were several points on the device for fingers to be placed. I flipped the switch to the 'big' side, then picked up the device. Nothin' happened, so I guessed it was safe to carry around. I figured if it was in the 'little' position, you as kids could hold it and then just flip to the 'big' side."

"That was dangerous, trying it on yourself like that," Sam told him.

"It worked, didn't it?" he replied.

"Yes, it did."

Jack stared at her. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I explained it and you haven't asked any questions or wanted more details…."

Sam shrugged. "You told me what happened. It makes sense. What more is there to know?"

Jack actually looked disappointed. "Nothin', I guess."

"Although when we get back to the base, I think Daniel and I should take another look at it," Sam said after a brief silence. "We could learn a lot from something so simple, yet so effective. If we…."

Jack leant over and kissed her. "I thought I said no work?"

"I was teasing."

"Good."

Sam smiled and touched his face. "Do you have a 'gone fishing' sign anywhere?"

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"We can hang it on the door."

"I don't think Danny Boy or T will be disturbing us," Jack assured her.

"I was thinking more for the door of the cabin. Or my lab. Or your office…."

"Is that your idea of keepin' it quiet?"

Sam smiled. "It could work."

"No," Jack said firmly.

"Spoilsport."

"Do you want to sleep in your own bed?"

Sam looked surprised. "Not particularly, especially if there's another option. Why?"

"Because I'm tired and want to go to bed," Jack replied.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Sam asked, pulling him to his feet and towards his bedroom.

The next morning, Daniel awoke later than normal and shuffled about, sleepily making coffee and waiting for everyone else to rise. Looking outside at the sunshine, he decided it might be a good day for them to do their punishment: fishing. He headed for Jack's door but stopped before knocking. A sign, rather hastily written, was stuck on it haphazardly, reading 'Gone Fishin'. A broad grin settled over Daniel's face as he turned and headed back to the kitchen. He would tell Teal'c that fishing was most definitely out of the question, and while the Jaffa spent his time kel'no'reem'ing, Daniel could catch up on his reading, having secreted several archaeological magazines in his clothes despite Jack's insistence of not bringing any work.

But before he had poured coffee, the back door burst open and Jack walked in, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You're up. Great. Where's T?"

"He's…erm…," Daniel stuttered, extremely confused.

"Never mind. Get dressed. Get Teal'c. Get outside. We're fishin' today," Jack announced enthusiastically. "Not at the lake, up the creek. It's a good hour's walk to get there, so you'd better get started!"

Daniel stared at him, then looked back at the sign on the bedroom door, then back at Jack. "But I thought…the sign…. Where's Sam?"

"The sign says gone fishin' and that's what it means," Jack told the younger man. "Sam's out there already. Wanted to get started so she could finish earlier. Come on, chop chop!"

As Daniel stared at Jack retreating back, he wondered how he had ever managed to get the wrong impression. Wearily, he trudged to his room to get dressed and to pass the bad news onto Teal'c, which meant he missed Jack slipping into his own room.

"Well?" Sam asked from the bed.

"He swallowed it, hook, line and sinker," Jack said smugly, locking the door and removing his clothes.

"They won't be happy when they come back," Sam told him, shaking her head.

Jack just shrugged. "That can be their punishment for drowning the Generals on their visit."

"And mine?"

"I'll think of somethin'," Jack said with a grin.

FIN


End file.
